Blindness Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by Ginny612
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a blind, twin cousin named William. What happens when he becomes friends with a Weasley? And most of all, what's going to happen when he can see again! Soon to be D/G! ENJOY!
1. PREVIEW

Okay guys... I... well... I'm not really writing the sequel first... I... WOAH! *Ducks as a shoe comes flying at her head* Okay, Bling Blastick, just put the shoes down! I'm not done yet!! *Flinces as though waiting more shoes, but none comes* Okay then... I will be making a sequel... but I realize something... I can't write very good sequels. So I am just gonna wait a little while and write another story!! Yeah, right? Well, I hope you guys will enjoy it!! :o)  
~*~  
*Black screen and then in gold lettering, "5th year at Hogwarts." Pops up.*  
  
~*~  
  
*A picture of the great hall with Dumbledore standing up* "I would like to introduce a new student..."  
  
~*~  
  
*Goes back to a black screen and then a voice comes over the back round* "Virginia Weasley wasn't the most beautiful...."  
  
Cuts to Virginia and a boy who looks exactly like Draco Malfoy... "My name is William Malfoy"  
  
~*~  
  
*Back to Dumbledore in the Great Hall* "Unfortunately he's been through a horrible accident that has left him blind."  
  
~*~  
  
*Back to Virginia and Malfoy* "I'm Virginia, but people call me Ginny"  
  
~*~  
  
*Announcer* She wasn't the most popular...  
  
*Cuts to Ginny and Draco in an alley at Hogsmeade. He pushes her up against the wall*   
"What are you doing Weasley, taking pity on my cousin?"  
  
~*~  
  
*Announcer* But she was determined to do something totally different this year...   
  
*Cuts to Will and Ginny sitting on a boulder near the lake, the sun setting in the background, and the two leaning in for a kiss*  
In the background you can hear Draco talking, "You can't do this to her!"  
*Cuts to Draco and William walking around platform 9 3/4* "Why not? You said so yourself cousin...  
  
*Cuts to Ginny in her bathroom removing her robe and slipping into the tub, but can hear William's voice in the background* "She's just a Weasley."  
  
*Cuts to Malfoy and behind his black glasses you can see his eyes budging out and him breathing hard*  
  
"Want to join me, Malfoy?"   
  
*You can hear William speaking again* "And I deserve better!"  
  
*Back to Draco and William at Platform 9 3/4* "But you can't do this!"  
  
*William turns to Draco* "Fine! Then you be me!"  
*Then in White lettering across the screen* Two Malfoys... One Weasley... What's a girl to do?  
  
Coming soon to a fanfiction near you... "Blindness Makes The Heart Grow Fonder."  
Did I make you guys interested??  
  
More simple summary... Draco's blind twin cousin comes to Hogwarts and makes a new friend. What happens when William is able to see again??  
  
Chapter one will be up shortly!!! 


	2. William Malfoy meets Ginny

Title: Blindness makes the heart grow Fonder  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Ginny  
Summary: Draco has a blind, twin cousin named William. William makes a new friend, but what happens when he can see again??  
Pairings: G/W (very little) G/D (of course) H/Hr and R/L (both very little)  
  
Author notes: UH... what can I say... umm... oh yes... the very very last chapter will be a little smutty so I will more than likely raise the rating.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything! I am Queen of the world!! Uh... okay... so I'm really not. I own nothing. Nada. I own William though. But the last name and the looks belong to Draco Malfoy. So I just own the name.   
  
Thanks to my two betas! Becky and Champagne!!   
  
ENJOY!!!!!  
  
~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~  
Virginia Weasley wasn't the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. With her 5'5 frame, flaming red shoulder-length hair, deep chocolate colored eyes, and small but pert breasts, she was considered "cute". Virginia Weasley wasn't the most popular girl either. In her 5th year, Virginia had not made any really good friends. People were afraid to get close to her because of what happened in her first year at the school. Even though everyone knew that it wasn't really her fault, they were still afraid. Her closet friend was Hermione and she was rarely ever around. So Virginia Weasley decided that this would indeed be the year that she did something different to get people to look at her in a new light. Maybe at least one person, maybe even a boy. Ginny gave up on Harry Potter last year when he finally asked Hermione out. She wondered that if she ever told him that she liked him, that maybe she would be with him now. It was just something that she would never really   
know.  
  
They were all sitting at the Gryffindor table when Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Attention please. Attention!" All the kids hushed right up and he said, "I would like to make an announcement. We have a new student in our school this year. His name is William Malfoy. William?" William stood up and everyone gasped. He looked just like Draco Malfoy except his hair wasn't slicked back, he didn't look so evil, and for some reason he was wearing a pair of black glasses. William sat back down. "Now I know that you all realize that he has the same last name as another one of our students. This is Draco Malfoy's twin cousin."  
  
Everyone moved their heads closer together and started whispering, "Cousin?" "Twin?" "He looks so much cuter than Draco does."  
  
"I am not quite done yet!" Dumbledore said. "He has joined us from Durmstrang. Last year William was in a horrible accident and it left him blind." Everyone gasped. Dumbledore looked over to where William was sitting and said, "I'm sure that you will make a lot of new friends quite quickly."  
  
"Thank you sir, I'm sure I will."  
  
Ginny remained quiet the whole time.  
  
~*~  
  
A few weeks later...  
  
Ginny had tried so many new tactics to try to get one person to be friends with her. She sat with the boys during lunchtime and tried to flirt, but they only looked annoyed. She pushed her way into a girls' slumber party, but they made sure that she knew that they were ignoring her. It was hopeless.  
It was a Friday afternoon when she finally got the upper hand.  
  
Ginny was waiting outside Harry, Hermione, and Ron's class. They usually did something with her on Friday nights. As she was waiting, she saw the new boy, William, walking down the hallway finding his way with his walking stick, when a Hufflepuff boy stuck out his leg and tripped the boy. William fell to the ground and his books went everywhere as the Hufflepuff boy laughed and walked away.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and went over to William, "And they say that only Slytherins are bad." She got down on her knees and helped him gather his stuff. "Here, let me help you," she said in a kind and gentle tone as she handed him one of his books.  
  
He snatched it out of her hands and snapped, "I don't need your pity, girl!"  
  
Ginny stood up and said, "Listen here, Malfoy! I don't pity *anyone* especially not you! I've been pitied before and I hated it. Excuse me for trying to be nice. You know what? Maybe they were right, Slytherins are the worst type of people." As she turned around to leave, she felt someone pull on her robe. She turned around and saw William on the ground.  
  
"Wait a moment, please?" Ginny stood there as she waited until the boy stood up. He removed his sunglasses and was staring right at her with his cool blue eyes.  
  
"Boy, he has really beautiful eyes," she said to herself. "What is it?" she   
said out loud.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I was so rude. It's just that during these past few weeks I've had girls all around me pampering me and pitting me. I don't like people doing everything for me, I like doing things for myself and well... did I say I was sorry, because I really am sorry."  
  
Ginny smiled and laughed, "You seem to be so much nicer than your cousin."  
  
"Yes, that's what I've been told. So will you forgive me?"  
  
"I'm a Gryffindor," she blurted out. "Are you sure you want to be apologizing to me?"  
  
"I'm not my cousin," he smiled at her and put his glasses back on. "I'm William Malfoy." He put his hand out.  
  
"I'm Virginia," she said, purposely not telling him her last name, "but my friends call me Ginny, that is if I had any friends." She mumbled that last part and she took his hand.  
  
He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, "It's a pleasure. So does this mean I'm forgiven?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great," he said not letting go of her hand. "Let's go get something to eat,   
I'm starving!"  
  
Ginny silently agreed and walked with William hand-in-hand. She smiled and realized that she actually made a new friend.  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
So.... What do you guys think!? 


	3. William Finds Out

Title: Blindness makes the heart grow Fonder  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Ginny  
  
Summary: Draco has a blind, twin cousin named William. William makes a new friend, but what happens when he can see again??  
  
Pairings: G/W (very little) G/D (of course) H/Hr and R/L (both very little)  
  
Author notes: UH... what can I say... umm... oh yes... the very very last chapter will be a little smutty so I will more than likely raise the rating.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything! I am Queen of the world!! Uh... okay... so I'm really not. I own nothing. Nada. I own William though. But the last name and the looks belong to Draco Malfoy. So I just own the name.   
  
Disclaimer number 2: Got the idea of twin cousin from "The Donna Reed Show" old Nick at Nite TV show.   
  
ENJOY!!!!!  
  
~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP  
  
A few weeks went by and it was already the middle of October. William and Ginny were becoming better friends, but Ginny still never told William her last name and he never asked her what it was. It was a Saturday, the first day of Hogsmeade when everything started to change.  
  
Ginny woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She opened her eyes and took a look at her clock, which said, "Plenty of time left." She smiled and closed her eyes, just trying to enjoy these few minutes of alone time. She was going to Hogsmeade with William today. She was pretty surprised that Draco never found out that he's been hanging out with a Weasley, or that William never found out on his own. She knew that she had a big crush on him and wondered how he would react when he finds out that she *is* a Weasley.   
  
Before Ginny was allowed to think of anything else she felt something soft run down the middle of her face and she screamed out loud.   
  
"Careful there, Sweets."  
  
Ginny looked around and saw William, "Oh Will, it's you! You scared me."  
  
"Yeah, I heard you," he smiled and rubbed his ear, "Talk into my ear, see if I can still hear out of it."   
  
Ginny giggled and swatted at him, "Oh stop it!" she paused and asked, "What was that anyways?" He held up a red rose. "Oh, William," Ginny kissed his cheek and took it. "You know you didn't have to do that."  
  
"Yeah, but then how else am I supposed to get you to kiss me?"  
  
Ginny was a little speechless and tuck some hair behind her ear, "So, uh, how did you get up here anyways."   
  
"Oh, you know what they say, when you lose one of your senses the others become more enhanced."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I just followed your scent from all the way downstairs."   
  
"Good smell or..."  
  
"Of course good smell! You smell so good of," he moved his head closer and whispered, "Strawberries and Vanilla."  
  
"Oh you!" she pushed him away, "Be gone with you! I have to take a shower!"   
  
William stood up and said, "You need any help?"  
  
"Ah, no!" Ginny said and laughed.  
  
"Aw, come on, sweets! It's not like I can see anything," he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Yes, and I don't need you using any other of your enhanced senses to 'help' me," she said using finger quotes.  
  
William sighed, "You just used the finger quotes again, didn't you?" Ginny laughed, "Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying, can you?"  
  
"No, I can't. Now go wait for me downstairs before my brother finds you in here."  
  
"Good point. I think he's almost through the whole 'you look like my arch enemy, so I must hate you' phase." He moved to the door and left.   
  
~*~  
  
William walked down the stairs and greeted someone, "Good morning, Ron."  
  
Ron stopped dead in his tracks, "Uh-huh, so you aren't really blind, you and Draco are playing a sick mind game aren't you!?"  
  
"Whoa there! Calm down!" William put his hands up in front of him to empathize his point, "Like I told Ginny, when you lose one of your senses your other become more enhanced. I could hear you. You walk so loudly."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"Morning, Will," Came another voice.  
  
"Morning, Harry."  
  
"Care to sit with us while the girls get ready?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The three sat down and started talking.   
  
"You know, William, we never had a real talk before," Ron stated.  
  
"Yeah, I think it has to do with me looking just like my cousin."  
  
"That's not it!" Ron lied through his teeth.  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
"Okay, maybe it is, but I thought all Malfoy's hated Weasley's."  
  
William looked confused, "Weasleys? Weasleys? Why does that sound familiar?" he snapped his fingers and sat up, "Are you related to a pair of mischievous twins by the names of George and Fred, a tall annoying, must-go-by-the-rule-book guy named Percy?   
  
"Yeah, their my brothers."  
  
"But they have a little sister named, Virginia and..." Everything started to fall into place, "Well, I'll be damned. No wonder she never told me her last name."  
  
"My sister never told you that she's a Weasley?"  
  
"Nope and I never cared to asked what her last name was. Doesn't really matter anyways. The name means nothing to me, it's the person behind the name that matters the most."  
  
Harry and Ron's mouths dropped to the ground, "Bloody hell."  
  
"My sister was right about you. You really aren't anything like your cousin."  
  
"Been trying to tell you that for some time. Going blind changes people, you get to see a person for who they really are."  
  
At that moment Ginny came bouncing down the stairs, "You ready to go?"  
  
"You bet I am, Sweets."   
  
Ginny grabbed William's hand and said, "We'll meet you four at Honeydukes at noon."  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny and William were walking down the streets of Hogsmeade, holding hands.   
  
Ginny pulled William a little closer and said, "Are you sure about doing this?"  
  
"Why, Virginia, are you scared that someone would see you with me?" William tried to look hurt.  
  
"No!" she quickly answered, "No! Of course not!"  
  
"Good," he smiled at her, "Now come on."  
  
All of a sudden someone came along and snatched Ginny away from him. She let out a small yelp and William stood there looking a bit worried, "Virginia where are you?"  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Draco was hanging out with a bunch of his friends from Slytherin, when one pointed out, "Would you look at that?"  
  
Everyone, but Draco, turned and looked.  
  
"It's a Weasley with your cousin, Malfoy!" Another pointed out.  
  
Draco's head popped up and saw that what they said was true. "What the hell?"  
  
"So, Malfoy, what are you going to do about it?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Do?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh come on Draco, he is totally disgracing your family's name. You have to do something to her." Pansy told him, "She probably made up a name and built herself up to be some kind of beautiful blonde," she gasped, "What if she's pretending to be me?!"   
  
Draco shook his head and said, "You're a flake Pansy do you know that, a real flake."  
  
Pansy giggled, "Oh Draco, stop teasing me. I know you love me. Now go over there and mortify her. It'll be great. Especially when she sees Will's face when he finds out who she really is."  
  
Draco wasn't really planning anything evil for her; he never really bothered with her. It was mainly Potter and his friends that he was after. He knew that Ginny had her own problems and for some reason he felt like she didn't need any of his crap, so he just let her be. But now that all his friends were around, he had to do something or it'll ruin his reputation. So he straightened his robes and marched over to the two of them. He grabbed Ginny's arm quiet harshly, and threw her into the nearby alley.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny didn't even see Draco coming towards them. She only felt someone grab her arm and throw her into a nearby alley; actually it was more of a shove then anything else. She stumbled, but grabbed a hold of the wall and caught herself from falling.   
  
Before she was even able to see who her "kidnapper" was, she felt someone grab her upper arms and hold her against the wall. Her eyes were closed the whole entire time.  
  
"What are you doing, Weasley, taking pity on my cousin?"  
  
Ginny recognized the voice and forced her eyes opened, as she did she saw pools of soft silver eyes, "Draco Malfoy," she said in a cool and confident voice, "I should of known it was you."  
  
"What the hell are you doing with my cousin? Taking pity on the poor chap?"   
  
"No! We're friends! I would never take pity on anyone. I hate the feeling, I get enough of it, even from you."  
  
Draco released her arms and said, "What are you on about, Weasley?"  
  
"You. You pity me."  
  
"I pity no one. I'm a Malfoy."  
  
"Is that so. Then why is it that you never say a mean thing to me? You've had so many opportunities to do so, and you never do."   
  
Draco knew she was right, was it pity, or was it something else totally different? Draco put that thought away and said, "This isn't about me and you! This is about you and my cousin! A Malfoy! Does he know that you're in Gryffindor?!"  
  
"Yes. Of course, I told him the first day!"  
  
"Did you tell him your name?"  
  
"I told him that I was Virginia."  
  
"You never told him you were a Weasley, did you?"  
  
Ginny looked down at her feet and answered quietly, "No, I never did."  
  
"Ah-ha! Well, that's all about to come to an end right now."  
  
"What?! No! You can't do this to me, please!"  
  
"Are you begging, Weasley? What a shame. You're brother has been trying to tell me for five years that his family weren't beggars and here you are proving him wrong and me right. This is great, I'm killing two birds with one stone."  
  
"I am not begging! I'm just simply asking you not to tell him."   
  
"Where would my cousinly duty be if I didn't tell him," he was about to run out of the alleyway when he bumped right into William.  
  
"Cousin, how great to see you. Have you seen Virginia, the beautiful redhead that I was with?"  
  
"I'm right here, William."  
  
"Ah, yes, I thought I smelled those strawberries and vanilla." He smiled.  
  
Draco looked disgusted, "Look, before this gets more mushy, I just want to say that you've been hanging out with a Weasley. The red hared, poor Weasleys that all the Malfoy's hate."  
  
Before William could say a word Ginny ran out of the alley crying.  
  
"Oh bloody hell! She ran off before she could see your expression." William grabbed hold of Draco by the neck and pinned him to the wall, "What the hell?"  
  
"I knew she was a Weasley, cousin!" William told him and let go of him.  
  
"You knew! You knew and you still hung out with her!?"  
  
"She's different! She's great, fun to be with, she makes me forget that I'm a Malfoy. She makes me feel all good inside."  
  
"Good?!" Draco sounded disgusted.  
  
"Yes, good." William turned towards Draco, "I like her and I am not going to stop hanging out with her. And if hanging out with a Weasley means that I can no longer be a Malfoy, then so be it!" William turned and was determined to find Ginny.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny went back to the castle, went to the pond, and collapsed on her rock. She started crying her heart out. What was she going to do now? She didn't have any friends to hang out with, she could never really hang out with Ron, she only ever had William, and now that he's gone, she has no one.  
  
She didn't know how long she was lying on that rock crying, but after what felt like years she felt something soft and silky run across her neck. She jumped up screaming.  
  
"That's twice in one day, Sweets."  
  
Ginny's eyes were bugging out, "William? Wh...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I came across Hermione and Lavender and told them what happened. They told me that I'd find you here." He held up a pink rose, "Here, for you."  
  
Ginny didn't take the rose. Instead she crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I didn't ask how you got here, I asked *what are* you doing here?"  
  
"My friend, who I happen to like very much," he slide onto the rock besides her and continued, "ran away because she was upset. I came looking for you." Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but hushed her by putting the rose up to her lips. "I knew you were a Weasley. Well, I wasn't really sure until your brother confirmed it for me this morning. I don't care that you're a Weasley. You didn't care that I'm a Malfoy, who looks exactly like your worst enemy."  
  
"I'm so glad that you said that," Ginny said in a low whisper.  
  
William cupped Ginny's face in his hands and wiped her eyes with his thumbs, "Good. Now stop your crying, sweets. There's something that I need to tell you." She muffled her sniffling and looked up to him, "As crazy as it might sound, but I think I have fallen for you."  
  
Ginny laughed, "Fallen for me? You wouldn't say that if you could see me."  
  
"But I *can* see you." He put his hands in her hair, "You have such fiery red hair, that amazingly matches your temper at times." His hands moved to her face and moved slowly over her eyes, "You have the deepest brown eyes ever," his hands drifted over her nose, "A cute button nose," and then his hands touched her lips, "and the softest..." he moved his head closer to hers, "most luscious lips..." he moved even closer yet, "I ever did... kiss," and he placed his lips on top of hers.   
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss just slightly. It wasn't too long before William moved away and Ginny moaned in protest.   
  
"And nothing else matters."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~*~  
  
THANK YOUS!!  
  
First let me say, yes, I know my preview thing was a little confusing. I guess it's just a little hard to actually *write* a preview, but if you guys could see what I see when it's in my head, it would be really neat! :o) Anyways...  
  
J - Yes, I know, my preview was very confusing. But thanks for reviewing and I hope the rest of my story isn't as confusing as the preview! :o)  
  
Gorgoluvr4life8988 - Yes, I'm liking William too, funny how it is though that he, to me at least, looks just like Draco from my first story! Thanks! :o)  
  
Jennifer - Oh dear! Another Jennifer! Let me ask you, doesn't it get on your nerves that there are so many Jennifer's in the world? There are 27 million of them, seems to be more. Okay, whoa, way off subject. Thanks for reviewing, defiantly trying to write more! :o)   
  
Felicia - Yeah, sorry about the whole preview thing. I think I confused everyone, including myself, and it's my PREVIEW! Thanks! :o)  
  
Evalahn - Hi! To tell you the truth I have NO clue how someone can have a twin cousin, I sorta took the idea from "The Donna Reed" show. Or one of those really old Nick at Nite shows. Actually it's both. More D/G then W/G, but right now W/G. Thanks! :o)  
  
Hippogriff - Well, *blushes* I can't really tell you where I got this idea from. I'm not, nope! NEVER! :o) Anyways... Glad you like it and thanks! :o)  
  
Pink Inspiration - I'm really glad that you're liking the story! I hope you continue to do so!! Thanks a lot! :o)  
  
Andromeda Silver - My dear dear friend. Thanks so much for all the help! Mucho appreciated! :o)  
  
Bling Blastick - Yeah, ah, sorry, I just, ah, well, thought, well, I guess it was funnier at the time ;o) Thanks for the review hope you keep liking. :o)  
  
Peaceoutgrlmehi - Oooo! More questions! :o) Uh... if he sounds worse than his cousin, maybe he is. *twilight sound from behind* You'll just have to read on to find out! Second, no clue how anyone can have a twin cousin, got it from "The Donna Reed Show" old Nick at Nite TV. show. Horrible accident. I'm not going to tell you!!! Actually, I'll write it in when I think of a good horrible accident. :o) Thanks and keep on reading! :o)  
  
Tulzdavampslayer - I must say girl, I love your reviews. Always so unique, just like me! :o) Thanks a bunch girl!! :o)   
  
Kris - Kris, Kris, Kris. How could I ever forget you? You're the one who keeps me going! You come on AOL, no hello, how are you, all "Where's the next chapter!!!" You're great and thanks a bunch!! :o)  
  
Champagne - Thanks for all your help too! Appreciate it all!! :o) 


	4. The Courtship of Ginny and William

Title: Blindness makes the heart grow Fonder  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Ginny  
  
Summary: Draco has a blind, twin cousin named William. William makes a new friend, but what happens when he can see again??  
  
Pairings: G/W (very little) G/D (of course) H/Hr and R/L (both very little)  
  
Date: 6/29/03  
  
Author's Note: I have no clue how long it takes to prep someone for eye surgery or how long it takes, or anything like that. I am, also, sorry that I did not update for some time, but I got a little writers block, people wanted to see more of W/G so here it is. I didn't know what to write about with them, so I hope that everyone likes it. Next chapter short one and then two more after that. That's right people, only three chapters left!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything! I am Queen of the world!! Uh... okay... so I'm really not. I own nothing. Nada. I own William though. But the last name and the looks belong to Draco Malfoy. So I just own the name.   
  
Disclaimer number 2: Got the idea of twin cousin from "The Donna Reed Show" old Nick at Nite TV show.   
  
ENJOY!!!!!  
  
DEDICATION TO: JACKIE! MY NEW BEST FRIEND!!! THIS IS FOR YOU GIRL!!! :o)  
  
~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP  
  
Friday Night...  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny was drawing herself her Friday Night bubble bath. For the past two years she has had roommates that had better things to do than to stay in their rooms, so Ginny started her tradition of 'Friday Night buble baths'. Ginny felt the water coming out of the faucet to make sure that the temperature of the water met her standards. As she waited for the tub to fill she pulled her hair up and thought of how tomorrow would mark William's and hers one week anniversary. Ginny smiled again at that thought; Virginia Weasley had a boyfriend. Well, not this night at least. She didn't see him at all the whole day and then she received an owl at dinner time explaining to her that he had business to take care of with his cousin and that he'd pick her up at her room much later that night. When she finally had her tub filled she put some classical music on the stereo that Kimmy, one of her roommates, brought from home and taught her how to use it, and climbed into the tub.  
  
Not even a few minutes later William was outside her room knocking on her door.  
  
~*~Meanwhile...  
  
"Well, William, my mother has talked to you mum and she says that there is a doctor that might be able to fix your eyes."  
  
"Draco, we know that no doctor can fix my eye sight."  
  
"Ah, yes, but this is one of these really big American muggle doctors. Apparently, Auntie Linda and Uncle Lucas don't mind muggles."  
  
"Don't forget, dear cousin, that my father is indeed half muggle."  
  
"How can I? But still those muggles and their hocus-pocus surgery's."  
  
"What is this surgery called?"  
  
"Laser eye surgery or something like that." William only nodded his head and looked a little impatient, like he had somewhere more important to go. Draco sighed and said, "Got a hot date?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes I do."  
  
"Oh yeah, with that weasel."  
  
"She's not a Weasel! She has a name, damn it!"   
  
"Yes and I bet it's a very nice name too," Draco said, knowing exactly what it was. "I don't understand why you're going out with her, cousin."  
  
"Maybe because I like her?"  
  
"You shouldn't. She's a Weasley and you're a Malfoy, you deserve better than her!"  
  
"You don't know her like I know her! She's great! You'd see that too if you just got to know her!!"  
  
They both went quiet for a moment when Draco decided to sucked it up and asked, "So, how's it going with her anyways?"  
  
"Tomorrow's our one week anniversary."  
  
"Congratulations," Draco said trying to be sarcastic, but it didn't come out like that.  
  
"Jealous, cousin?"  
  
"Never in a million years!" Draco quickly replied, but he could swear he heard a little tiny 'yes' somewhere inside of him.  
  
"Alright then. Anyways, it's been great. Monday and Wednesdays she makes this picnic basket of food and we eat it by the pond. We sit there and as the sunsets. Well, she watches it and then describes it to me."  
  
"She's turned you into a pansy ass boy!"  
  
"Oh shut up, she has not! And even if she has, is it so bad?" Draco nodded his head, "Don't even tell me that there has never been a girl that hasn't tied you around her finger."  
  
"Never. Never stayed with a girl that long." Draco said with a little bit of sadness in his tone of voice, which also surprised him.  
  
"Well, Draco, I'd love to stay and chat, but I got a girl waiting for me."  
  
"Yeah, see you later, and don't forget to owl your parents about that eye laser thing."  
  
"Yeah, bye!" and with that William left his cousin to himself and his thoughts.  
  
William found his way to the Griffendor tower and told the painting of the Fat Lady the password, which Ginny informs him what it is all the time, and entered the common room. No one greeted him as he entered, so he assumed that no one was there. This was a lot easier, for it's not allowed for boys to be going up to the girls' side of the dormitories. He walked briskly up the stairs and knocked on the door, which he knew was Ginny's.   
  
When no one answered his knock he opened the door slightly and called out, "Sweets, are you in here?"   
  
Ginny, meanwhile, was in her tub humming to the song that was on. She had one leg over the other and her foot kept on bouncing to the tempo of the song, so apparently she didn't him.   
  
When William did not get an answer from anyone he strained his ears to see if he could hear anything, and he did hear something. He followed the soft sound of the classical music and realized he came to a door when he walked into it. Assuming it was the bathroom door, he knocked on it.  
  
Ginny was sitting in her tub when she heard something bump into the door and then not even a second later heard someone knocking at it. Thinking it was one of her roommates she really had no problem with them coming in, so she said, "You can come in." She saw the doorknob turn and the door open up. She was about to smile and say 'hi' to whichever roommate it was, when she realized it was William. "William!" she half screamed, half squeaked out and tried to cover her up as best as possible.   
  
William realized that he must of walked in at a very private moment, so out of an impulsive reaction he covered his eyes saying, "Oh God, Ginny! I am so sorry!!" After a very few short seconds he remembered that he really could not see anything, so he said, "Sweets, calm down would you? I can't see anything, remember?"  
  
Ginny stopped fidgeting about when she remembered that and said, "I'm sorry, William. I sometimes forget about that."  
  
William didn't reply to that and said, "Ginny," that first word caught Ginny's attention. He rarely ever called her Ginny. She lifted her head to look at him and heard him continue, "Would you like me any different if I was able to see?"  
  
"Oh, William," she said and put out her hands, "Come here." She saw William get a little distraught with what she said and Ginny said, "Turn slightly to your left and take about 6 steeps forward. There is nothing in front of you." William did as he was told and soon felt the hard porcelain tub against his legs and felt Ginny grab his hands. "Sit down," she said to him and again he did as he was told and sat down right next to the tub. "What brought this all up?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
"I'm serious, Ginny," he paused, "Would you still like me the same if I could see? Or do you only like me because I can't see?" he asked seriously.  
  
"William, listen to me when I say this." She placed a hand on his cheek and moved his head so that he was looking at her, "Your blindness has nothing to do with me liking you. Of course, because of it, it brought you to me." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it did, didn't it?" he said with a happy tone in his voice.  
  
"It sure did. The only way I would stop liking you is if you turned into some evil, horrible person."  
  
"You mean like my cousin."  
  
"Actually, no. I can tell there's some good in him. He's just has to find that one person who can get him to show it."  
  
"Only you!" William smiled and said, "Only you would see some good in someone so evil like my cousin. That, Sweets, is one of the main reasons why I like you so much," he placed his hands on her face to find her lips and kissed them soundly.  
  
After feeling a bit awkward with kissing her boyfriend when she was only covered with bubbles she pushed him away and asked, "Why did you even bring that up for?"  
  
"Well, my parents found a doctor in the United States who could help me see again. They can perform some kind of eye surgery or something like that. It's all muggle talk."  
  
Ginny wanted to cry. She knew that he would never look at her the same way when he can actually see her, but she put on a happy face and said, "That's great!"  
  
"You don't sound so happy when you said that."  
  
"Well, William, I guess the question here shouldn't be weather if I would still like you or not, but if *you* would still like me the same if you could see?"  
  
"Of course I will, Sweets," he said without thinking.  
  
"Yeah, you wouldn't..."   
  
He placed a finger against her lips and said, "Sweets, I really don't like having the same conversation more than once."   
  
"But..." Ginny started.  
  
"Shhh..." he put his finger, again, against her lips to silence her.  
  
Ginny sighed in frustration and said, "I guess only time will tell."  
  
"You really don't trust boys, do you?"  
  
"None of them ever gave me a reason to do so."  
  
"I'll be that boy," William said.  
  
Ginny ran her fingers through his hair and said, "I hope so, because I really do like you."  
  
William took her hand and kissed it, "The same goes for me, Sweets. The same goes for me."  
  
William sat against the tub and Ginny started to let the heat of the water relax her again.  
  
"This should be our Friday night thing."  
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny asked a little confused.  
  
"Yeah. Monday and Wednesday will be our picnic by the pond nights. Tuesdays and Sundays are study nights in the astronomy towers..."  
  
"Which turns out to be a snog session every time." Ginny added in, "And what about Thursdays?"  
  
"Detentions."  
  
"Yeah, let's not make a habit of that."  
  
"Hey! That was *all* your fault"  
  
"Oh yeah, and how do you figure that?"  
  
"You were just to irresistible. I just had to kiss you!"  
  
"I'm not complaining about that! I'm just complaining about the part in which you made us miss curfew and get caught by Flitch."  
  
"Ah, yes." He paused for a moment. "So can we make this our Friday Night tradition?"  
  
"Under one condition."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"No more detentions!" Ginny giggled.  
  
"You got it." He reached out behind his head and held his hand out. Ginny knew exactly what he wanted her to do and placed her hand in his. He pulled it around his neck and left held onto it.   
  
Ginny sighed with happiness and realized she was never so happy before.   
  
Ginny's eyes went wide and said, "We can not let Ron know about this!"  
  
"Of course not Sweets, of course not. He'll start hating me all over again."  
  
Ginny giggled and they relaxed in each other's company, knowing that they really didn't need to say a word to make the other one happy.  
  
~*~  
  
The days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Ginny and William both kept their promises to one another. They didn't go to detention anymore and Friday nights were their 'Bath Nights'. Also through those couple of months Ginny became better friends with Hermione and Lavender, and went on triple dates with them, Harry, and Ron. William kept on talking about Ginny to Draco and he kept on giving him his, "You're a Malfoy, you deserve better" speech, but he could also swear that he heard a bit of a jealous tone whenever Draco would say that. Numerous of times he asked Draco if they could double up, or hang out with each other, but every time Draco declined, but never said why. Ginny explained to William that Draco really hated the Weasleys and her being the only Weasley girl made no difference to him.  
  
~*~  
  
It was two days before Christmas break when Ginny got a letter from her mother and father telling her to bring William home for the holiday break. She was so excited that her parents suggested this that she ran to go find him.   
  
She was running so fast through the hallways to find William that she didn't even see the person coming around the corner and smacked right into him.  
  
Ginny fell down and heard a rather loud thump, but felt no pain.  
  
"Weasley, do you mind getting off of me?"   
  
Ginny looked down and realized why she felt no pain. She landed on top of someone and that someone just happened to be Draco Malfoy. "Oh sorry." She got off of him, but didn't get off the ground she was looking for the letter that her mother sent her. She apparently dropped it in the collision.   
  
After a few moments of looking for the piece of parchment and not finding it, she saw someone hand it to her and say, "Lose this?"  
  
Ginny grabbed the note from the hand that offered it to her and noticed that it was Draco's. He grabbed her hand and helped her up, "You okay there, Weasley?"  
  
"Y-yeah. Uh... Thanks Malfoy."  
  
"Yeah. It seems that considering that you are my cousins' girlfriend now, I too have to be nice to you. So where are you off to in such a rush?" he asked her quickly and brushing his robes off.  
  
"I'm trying to find William. My mum and dad are inviting him to stay with us for Christmas break."  
  
"Well, you're in luck there, Weasley. Looks as though his parents are off to Spain and he doesn't want to go because he needs his snow for Christmas, or something like that kind of mushy crap."  
  
Ginny sighed, "I know, Draco."  
  
"Of course you would, you're his girlfriend." Ginny could swear she heard some sort of upset tone in his voice. "Anyways, Happy Christmas, Weasley."  
  
Ginny bit her lip and said, "Draco, wait!"  
  
He turned around and said, "What? I have better places to be."  
  
"I just have one question to ask you."  
  
"And that would be..."  
  
"Do you think that this eye surgery, that William is going to undertake, will really work?"  
  
"Yes, I do." He said sincerely, "And for his sake I hope it does. Now if you don't mind..."  
  
"Actually there was one more question."  
  
Draco sighed and said, "Well, out with it! I don't have all day."  
  
Ginny bit her lip and said, "Well, do you think... I mean, will William... I mean do you think that William..."  
  
Draco smiled evilly and said, "You're afraid that as soon as my cousin is able to see again he'll take one look at you and run the other way?"  
  
"Thank you for putting it so nicely," Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, that's me!" Draco said. "But is that what you were wondering?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, if it were me, you should be worried." Draco said a bit evil like.  
  
Ginny looked at her feet and was about to say something when Draco said, "But it's not me, fortunately. So I would say that you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really really, Weasley. If you heard how he goes on and on and on *and on* about you, it would make anyone sick! Sadly, Weasley, I think we are going to be related one day."   
  
Ginny was really happy, if she got this out of Draco Malfoy, then it must be true, "Thank you!" she squeaked and hugged him without realizing her actions.  
  
Draco was about to return the hug when he realized that this wasn't supposed to be happening. So he slowly and not so meanly pushed her away, "Now go get that boyfriend of yours and let me be! I think he was headed to the Great Hall."   
  
He turned around and left and Ginny screamed, "Happy Christmas, Draco." He didn't bother to turn around. He just lifted his hand up and kept on walking.  
  
Ginny turned towards in the direction of the Great Hall and sprinted all the way there.  
  
When Ginny ran into the Great Hall she saw Harry and Ron sitting at the Griffendor table playing a game of Wizards Chest and William was sitting there with them.   
  
"Who's winning, Harry?" William asked.  
  
"I am." Harry said quickly.  
  
"Ah, yes, but not for long! I have you right where I want you, Potter!" Ron said and let out an evil laugh.  
  
"William!" Ginny screamed as she ran towards them.  
  
William turned around and said, "Sweets, what are you so excited about?"  
  
"My mum just invited you to stay for the Christmas holiday!!"  
  
Ron was a little shocked and screamed out, "What!?" placing his queen in the wrong square.  
  
Harry saw this, captured his queen and said, "Check Mate!"  
  
"NO!!!!!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Well, that was exciting," he turned to his girlfriend and said, "Why don't you start at the very beginning."  
  
Ginny was about to start when she saw her brother still crying over the lost game, "Oh get a grip on yourself, Ron! It's not the end of the world!"  
  
"But today would of marked the first full month of never being defeated!!!"  
  
"Oh shush up, you big baby!" his girlfriend, Lavender, said to him. Ron did as he was told and listened as Ginny told them everything.  
  
"Well, I wrote them a letter telling them that you didn't want to go to Spain with your folks and asked them if you could stay with us for the three weeks off."  
  
"Do your folks know that I'm your boyfriend?"   
  
"Yes and before you ask another question, yes they know that you are Draco Malfoy's twin cousin."  
  
"And they said that I could stay for Christmas?"  
  
"They insisted!" Ginny beamed with happiness.  
  
"Then, yes, I will love to stay with you!"  
  
Ginny squeaked and hugged him, "You are going to have so much fun! Percy, Fred, and George are going to be there!"  
  
"What about your older brothers?"  
  
"Bill and Charlie are at their wives houses this year. They rotate every year."  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, I have to go and write to my folks telling them that I will not be joining them for Christmas this year." William said as he got up to leave.  
  
"Do you think that they would mind?" Ginny asked, hoping not to make his parents think of her as a bad girlfriend without even meeting her.  
  
"No, no. They will be busy most of the vacation anyways. So, no Sweets, they will not mind." He said, kissed her cheek, and left the table, but suddenly he returned, "Does this mean no more Friday night tradition?"  
  
Ginny gasped and laughed, "No! Not at my house! Now get out of here!" she turned him around and smacked his butt.  
  
"Alright, alright!" and this time he really left.  
  
"What happens on Friday nights?!" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny all looked at each other and started giggling.  
  
"I don't like that giggle," he turned to Harry, "Harry, I don't like that giggle."  
  
"Sorry, ol' chap. You're going to have to live with it, 'cause they ain't telling us a thing."  
  
"And ain't that the truth!" Ginny said and left the table running to catch up with William.  
  
~*~  
  
The next two days went by in a flash and before they knew it they were already on the Hogwarts Express going back to platform 9 and 3/4. Ginny couldn't be more excited while William couldn't be more nervous.   
  
Ginny looked over at William and saw him wringing his hands together. She placed hers on top of his and said, "William, stop worrying, please!"  
  
"Sweets, I'm just a little nervous. I never meet parents before."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never like this."  
  
Ginny placed her head on his shoulder and said, "William, my parents will love you. My dad will talk to you about all the new muggle inventions he heard of, mum will surely try to fatten you up, George and Fred will pull pranks on you, and you can just hang with Harry and Ron."  
  
"Oh, well, that's a little more reassuring that Harry's going to be there."  
  
"You two are really getting along quite well, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah we are, Sweets."  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny apparently fell asleep, for the next thing that she knew was that they were no longer moving and William was nudging her awake.  
  
"Where here, Sweets."  
  
"Thanks." Ginny stood up and yawned and grabbed her bags. "Come on, William, I want to introduce you to my mum and dad!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. She ran all the way out of the train, still hand in hand with William. "Mum?" she called out.  
  
"Over here, Ginny dear!" her mother called out.  
  
Ginny saw her mother and ran towards her. She hugged her and said, "Mum, this is my boyfriend, William Malfoy."  
  
"William," she turned to him, "this is my mother."  
  
When Molly turned to greet William she went a little wide-eyed at how perfectly he did look like Draco, "Nice to finally meet you, William."  
  
"Nice to finally meet you too, Mrs. Weasley. I hope I'm not intruding in your family affairs this holiday vacation."  
  
"No, no, not at all. I insisted that you stay with us."  
  
"Yes, so I was told and let me tell you, Mrs. Weasley was I ever excited. Ginny's been going on and on about your wonderful cooking and to tell you the truth, I was hoping to come, just so I could try it. She says that your apple pies are to die for."  
  
With that said, Mrs. Weasley lightened right up and liked the boy right away, "Well, yes, I've been told that they are good. In fact, I have two in the oven right now cooking!"  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
"Ron! Harry! Say good-bye to your girlfriends and let's get going! You'll see them the day after Christmas!" Mrs. Weasley said and was on her way leaving the station.  
  
Ginny grabbed William's hand and pulled him close, "That was wonderful! She loves you!"  
  
"You think?" he said with a rather large smile.  
  
"Defiantly. Especially the part of her Apple Pies! I didn't think you would remember me telling you that she made them."  
  
"I remember everything you say."  
  
"Nice answer!" she said smiling, "But do you really like Apple Pies?"  
  
"Eehh," he said making the 'so-so' sign with his hand.  
  
Ginny just laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
When they reached the Burrow, William demanded to know what everything looked liked and Ginny explained to him in full detail.   
  
As they finally reached the inside of the house, William could hear an older man greet his family by saying, "There's my darling wife and children." He assumed that he came to his family and greeted them properly when he said, "And who's this new fellow I see here?"  
  
"Daddy, this is my boyfriend, William Malfoy."  
  
"Ah, yes, the twin cousin of Draco Malfoy."   
  
"That would be me, sir."  
  
"Ah, 'sir' is what people call my father, I'm Mr. Weasley if you don't mind."   
  
"Mr. Weasley," William put his hand out and Mr. Weasley took it, "pleasure to meet you."  
  
"The pleasures all mine, dear boy."  
  
There was a soft creak in the near-by stair and William turned his head that way, "Ah, yes, the notorious Weasley twins; Fred and George I presume. You walk as loudly as your brother does."  
  
Fred and George walked over to him and said, "You could hear us? But how did you know it was us? It could have been anyone!"   
  
"Yes, but you were the only ones that I haven't meet, Ginny said Percy's still at work, so by process of elimination, it just had to be the two of you."   
  
Fred waved his hand in front of William's head as George took one of his hands and shook it.   
  
William grabbed Fred's hand and said, "Please, don't do that. I hate it when people do that. I really am blind. I'm not kidding."  
  
"George, Fred! That is enough!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at them.  
  
"Sorry mum," they said at the same time.  
  
"Sorry there, mate, but it just seems weird. You looking like Malfoy and all."  
  
"Yeah, well, sorry guys, nothing I can do about that."  
  
"George! Fred! Please be nice to my boyfriend."  
  
"Ah, yes. Sorry." They said.  
  
"Let's start all over again." William said. "Hi, I'm William Malfoy, Ginny's boyfriend," he held out both his hands.  
  
"George," George said and took one hand.  
  
"Fred," Fred said as he took the other. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet another set of twins." He released his hold of the twin's hands and said, "Now, I heard that there was some Apple Pies here somewhere."  
  
~*~  
  
The days went by really quickly. All the Weasley's began to really like William, but William did not like Percy all that much. He always talked like he knew everything, but he learned to live with that.   
  
Every night Ginny and William would sit out on the back porch and watch the sunset. Ginny would tell him in full detail, like she always did at school, as to what the sunsets looked like.   
  
"I like winter sunsets the best," she told to William one day.  
  
"Oh, really. Why is that?"  
  
"Purple and pink are my favorite colors and at winter time that's the main colors of the sky. It's really beautiful."  
  
"Well then, Sweets, I love the idea that I get to see it through your eyes. It's make me like it a whole lot better too!" he said and leant down to kiss her neck.  
  
~*~  
  
Christmas Day came soon enough. Everyone exchanged their gifts, but at last it came to William giving Ginny her gift.   
  
He took the gift that he'd been holding since he came the stairs and handed it to her, "This is for you, Sweets" and he handed her a long square box, just big enough to have some sort of jewelry in it.  
  
Ginny took it and smiled, "Thank you." She tore it opened and took out a beautiful charm bracelet. She gasped and held her hand to her chest, "William, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.   
  
"A beautiful gift, for a beautiful girlfriend," he took it from her hands and said, "Each charm has a significant meaning behind them all." He felt the first one. It was the only colored charm on there, while the rest were all silver. It was a ruby rose with an emerald stem, "A red rose, because I know how much you love them." He moved on to the next two, "A pond and a picnic basket for our dinners by the pond," he moved along, "A sun for the sunsets that we sit and watch together." He moved to the next, "A desk, a book, and a pair of sunglasses, to signify school, and us" and the last one was one that made Ginny smile, "And lastly, a bathtub filled with bubbles, for the ones that I know you love to take."   
  
Ginny kissed him quickly on the lips and said, "Thank you, William."  
  
William smiled and said, "Here, Sweets, hold out your arm." Ginny did as she was told and he fastened it for her. "There, I bet it looks perfect!"  
  
"It does," Ginny said shaking her wrist and hearing the charms jingle against each other, "My turn!" she grabbed a present from under the tree and handed it to William. "This is for you."  
  
He took the gift and opened it up. He felt the contents of the box and pulled out a circular object. He felt it and said, "Well, it feels pretty cool, so it's a metal object of some sort."  
  
"Yup," Ginny said.  
  
"It has the crest of Hogwarts on it, and it has a button on the top of it. Is it a pocket watch?"  
  
"Is it is!" Ginny said and beamed, "But open it up. It's not like any other pocket watch."  
  
When he opened it up he felt the face of it and the numbers and the hands of the clock were all raised. "Oh my gosh, Ginny! Where *did* you find something like this?"  
  
"Oh, I have connections!" she said, "But that's not all." She flipped the watch over, "There's a secret button on the back side of this," she opened it up and said, "I know that you can't see it, yet, but it's a picture of me. This way you can always take me wherever you go."  
  
"I love it, Sweets," he said, drawing her near and kissing her cheek, "I never received a better present!"  
  
Ginny and William sat on the couch wrapped up in each other's arms as Mrs. Weasley got up and said, "So, who's ready for some breakfast?!" and the rest of the Weasley family followed her into the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
The days quickly ran past them all and before they knew it everyone was back at school. William and Ginny went back to their routine. Ron, Harry, and William were getting closer, and strangely enough Draco was being a lot nicer.   
  
The days quickly turned into weeks and weeks turned quicker into months and before they knew it Griffendor won the Quiditch cup, and for the 6th year in a row won house cup.   
  
During these months at school William's parents set up a time to put him through eye surgery. They set a date and a time. Ginny wanted to be there and practically begged William if she could go with him, but he declined. It was going to take place two weeks before school started and told her that he would surprise her with it when they meet each other at platform 9 and 3/4. Ginny reluctantly agreed with his decision and dropped the subject.   
  
~*~  
  
William and Harry spent the summer vacation with the Weasley's until William had to go.  
  
"I'll miss you, Sweets," William said while hugging and kissing Ginny.  
  
"I'll miss you more! I'm going to have to sit here and wait for two weeks to see you again. You're making me count down the days until school starts, I've never done that before."   
  
William laughed at what she said and said, "Well, I must be really going. I'm a little nervous about the whole airplane ride. Never been in one of those before."   
  
"You'll do fine and everything will be fine."  
  
"Yeah, at least Draco will be there with me."  
  
"Yeah, thank goodness for him, right?"  
  
"Exactly. Now I really must go before I'm late," he kissed Ginny one last time and stepped into the fireplace. He threw his floo-powder to the ground and screamed out, "Lucas Malfoy's Manor!" and with that he was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
William, Draco, and William's parents, Lucas and Linda all arrived safely in the United States and William sent Ginny an owl to tell her so.   
  
It took a good day and a half to prepare William for surgery and he finally went in.  
  
Draco was the nervous one. William's parents sat out in the waiting room working on some business paperwork while Draco sat there pacing the floor.  
  
Finally after hours of surgery the doctor came out...  
  
"Draco?"   
  
Draco stopped pacing and said, "That's me."  
  
"You're cousin is asking for you." The doctor told him.  
  
Draco ran in and saw William lying on a table with a nurse helping him with a pair of regular glasses on his face. Draco looked a little sad and said, "It didn't work, did it?"  
  
"On the contrary cousin, it did work."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author's note in case you didn't read it at the top: I have no clue how long it takes to prep someone for eye surgery or how long it takes, or anything like that. I am, also, sorry that I did not update for some time, but I got a little writers block, people wanted to see more of W/G so here it is. I didn't know what to write about with them, so I hope that everyone likes it. Next chapter short one and then two more after that. That's right people, only three chapters left!!!  
  
Thanks yous to everyone! *Throws out a millions thank yous*   
  
Silver Essence - I think you're right. He may be a little too sweet!!   
  
Hells_Crimson_Angel - thank you for that, it really means a lot to me! I hope you liked this one too! :o)  
  
Rachel - Thanks, now is that a good, 'oh shit' or a totally, 'she's weird' oh shit? Either one is good! :o)  
  
Mystical Starlight - Thank you for leaving a review and I'm trying! I'm trying! :o)  
  
Pink Inspiration - Here! I gave you what you asked for. This is the most G/W that you are going to get. I was actually going to whiz right by all this, but thought better of it. That's why it took me so long to get this out! So, I hope you enjoy it! :o)  
  
Peaceoutgrlmehi - Evil band of girl scouts, huh? Let me tell you, I was in girl scouts for quiet some time and we were never evil! *laughs evilly* Anyways... who said that William is really an evil little brat? I didn't say it? Did I? I think not? And good, that's the whole idea! I'm trying to confuse you! *laughs evilly again*. Thanks! :o)  
  
Fire-sprite16 - You think he's such a sweety, huh? Well, that's because he is! Maybe! Confusing you yet? Hmmm... yes, indeedy, who WILL Ginny end up with? Only time with tell! I'm sorry, trying to update faster, but it's just not working out as good as I wanted it to! Thanks and hope you enjoyed! :o)  
  
Snow-Angel - NEW BEST FRIEND!! Luv ya lots girl! Thanks for all the help and all with this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!! :o)  
  
Becky - I know you reviewed too, but fanfiction.net is so stupid sometimes! But thankies girl for everything!! :o)  
  
Kris - I'm sorry hun, I was supposed to have two whole chapters up for you by the time you came home, but didn't well, this is 15 whole pages long, so maybe this made up for it? Hope you enjoy it! :o)  
  
tulzdavampslayer - Good job at acting more unique! I always do love the reviews you leave me! And uh... sure, William came from that whatever you said it was. *says that even though she knows that it doesn't* Yes! Yes it does! *actually comes from her fav male name*. Thanks for your review. Always look forward to reading them! :o) 


	5. The Switch

Title: Blindness makes the heart grow Fonder  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Ginny  
  
Summary: Draco has a blind, twin cousin named William. William makes a new friend, but what happens when he can see again??  
  
Pairings: G/W (very little) G/D (of course) H/Hr and R/L (both very little)  
  
Date: 7/10/03  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything! I am Queen of the world!! Uh... okay... so I'm really not. I own nothing. Nada. I own William though. But the last name and the looks belong to Draco Malfoy. So I just own the name.   
  
Disclaimer number 2: Actually it was the Patty Duke show, in which she had the twin cousin, not the Donna Reed show.  
  
ENJOY!!!!!  
  
~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP  
  
Draco ran in and saw William lying on a table with a nurse helping him with a pair of regular sunglasses on his face. Draco looked a little sad and said, "It didn't work, did it?"  
  
"On the contrary cousin, it did work."  
  
Draco walked up to his cousin in with a shocked expression on his face, "A-Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure."  
  
"Then what's with the glasses?"  
  
"Well, they have to stay on for a few weeks to help my eyes get adjusted to the light. Don't forget cousin, I haven't seen the light for over a year."  
  
"Yeah," Draco sat down on the bed and said, "So, how does it feel to be able to see again?"  
  
"It feels great!" he said smiling.   
  
Just then a pretty and younger nurse, looking like she just came out of college, came into the room and asked, "How is my patient doing?"   
  
"Fine." William said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Well, won't Ginny be excited when she hears about this?" Draco was amazed that he actually used the youngest Weasley's real name.  
  
"Who?" William asked, while not being able to tear his eyes away from the nurse.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, you're girlfriend?"  
  
William finally turned his head and said, "Ah yes, Ginny."   
  
Draco was a little shocked. Here was his cousin, who was going out with the Weasley girl for almost a year, and the moment he can see again he forgets about her? Draco shook his head; he should be happy, right? "You are planning on still being her boyfriend right?" Draco had no clue where that came from. He really didn't care if he was still planning on going out with Ginny, or did he?  
  
"Wow, cousin, I never knew you cared so much about my Sweets. Here you've been telling me that I'm a Malfoy and that I deserve better and no suddenly you care about her?"  
  
"I don't," he answered quickly, "I was just curious."  
  
"Ah, but it was curiosity that killed the cat." William turned to the nurse and said, "Could you fluff my pillow for me, Sweets?"   
  
The nurse did so and asked in a Betty Boop type voice, "Is there anything else that I can do for you?"   
  
"I could use something to drink."  
  
"Of course!" and with that the nurse walked out of the room.  
  
There was a pause and Draco sat there as though waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, are you?"  
  
"Am I what?"  
  
"Still planning on going out with that Weasley girl?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure!"  
  
Just then the nurse came in and said, "Visiting hours are over. William needs his rest."   
  
"Well, maybe I don't need that much rest," William looked up to the nurse and she giggled. "Well, see you later cousin."  
  
"Yeah, see you later."  
  
As Draco was leaving he heard William complain about having a crick in his neck and asked the nurse if she could help him with it.  
  
Draco left the room feeling a little disgusted with his cousin.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There was only a week and a half left until they would board the train on platform 9 and 3/4 and Draco felt as though William wasn't being a very faithful boyfriend. He never contacted Ginny and was always out every single night with his friends from Durmstrang, with most of them being girls. Draco also realized that he got an owl almost every day, it was either a stupid owl which always crashed into the house, or a closed window, or it was a really small owl who was a bit overly excited. Draco knew that they looked fairly familiar and kept asking William who sent him these letters. William always said, "Just stupid junk mail." And he ripped the letter and threw it into the garbage.   
  
Draco realized that William has also stopped talking about Ginny and every time that he would bring it up William would tell him to relax not to worry about it. But strangely enough, he did. He did care if Virginia Weasley, the only girl of the family that he was brought up to hate, but for the life of him he couldn't understand. Every time that he thought about it, he had an ache in his chest. He always shrugged it off and went on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile at the Weasley home...  
  
"Mum, did anything come for me?" Ginny came running down the stairs.  
  
"No, Ginny, not today."  
  
Ginny was nervous, it was a week before school started and she hadn't heard a thing from William, "Mum, what if something bad happened? What if he didn't make it through the surgery? What if it didn't work and he's upset, and won't talk to me? What if..."  
  
"Ginny, dear! Stop this nonsense! Everything is just fine. I'm sure he got through the surgery just fine. He's probably just in recovery." Her mother told her.  
  
"Yeah Ginny, maybe he just wants to surprise you next week." Ron came into the room.  
  
"You think?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
"But what if took a look at the picture in his pocket watch and decided he didn't like me?"  
  
"Then he's a stupid prat, just like that idiot cousin of his!" Harry added in.  
  
"But, I don't think that's going to happen. I think you're pretty!" Ron stated.  
  
Ginny smiled, "Thanks Ron, but you have to say that, I'm your sister!"  
  
~*~  
  
The week went by in a flash and it was time to go to platform 9 and 3/4. Draco and William got there really early.  
  
"Why did you get me up so early, cousin?"  
  
"So, that you can be a good boyfriend and meet your girlfriend."  
  
"You know, cousin, if you were to ask me, I would think that you have feelings for her."  
  
"Well, I'm not and I don't."  
  
"So, tell me, what does she look like?"  
  
"You didn't look at the picture!?" Draco asked quiet upset.  
  
"Picture? What picture?"  
  
"You are an awful boyfriend! In the pocket watch that she gave you!"  
  
"Pocket watch?" he thought for a moment, "Ah, yes!" he took out the pocket watch from his pant pocket and took it out. "How did you know about this?"  
  
"Because you showed it to me when you got back from Christmas. Are you sure that they didn't somehow mess your mind up while giving you the miracle to see again?"  
  
William just laughed and opened the secret part of his watch open and looked at it strangely, "This is my girlfriend?"   
  
Draco took a look at it and said, "Yeah."  
  
"This is Virginia Weasley?"  
  
"Yes! Why what's wrong?"  
  
"She's... well... She's not what I expected." William said.  
  
"Not what you expected? Does it matter what you expected? Remember what you told me what you told her?" William looked at him dumbfounded, "That it doesn't matter what she looks like. That it's she that you like and not her looks, or some kind of rubbish."  
  
"Exactly, it was rubbish."  
  
Draco's eyes widened, "You... you... lied to her?"  
  
"Well, I didn't really lie to her. I just thought that she was one of the modest girls."  
  
"So, what? You're going to go up to her and say, 'Hey, look, I can see! But I think it would be better if we were just friends'? You're going to crush her! You can't be this ruthless!"  
  
"Well, cousin, I am!"  
  
"You can't do this to her!"  
  
"Why not? You said it yourself cousin! I'm a Malfoy she's a Weasley! I deserve better!"  
  
"Right now, you deserve nobody and nothing!" Draco said angrily, "So she's not perfect, she's still pretty and she loves you! And if I'm not mistaken you loved her to."  
  
"Loved her?! Ha! It's called an ACT!"  
  
"How can you do this to her?!"  
  
"Fine! You know what?" He took his glasses off and threw it on his face, "You be me, if you like her so much!"  
  
"What I..."  
  
"Take this," he said shoving the pocket watch into his hands, "fluff you're hair out a bit!" he took his wand and hit him over the head, "You be me and I'll be you!" he said and made his own hair slick back.  
  
"But, the doctor said you're still recovering!"   
  
"Stupid Muggles, like I didn't go see a wizard doctor afterwards. I'm all better now. Well, bye bye Draco. Or should I say William?" and with that William disappeared into the crowd of people that apparently came while they were having a fight.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Are we there *yet* mum!?" A fidgety Ginny asked for the hundredth time already.  
  
"Actually, yes we are."  
  
"Woo!" Ginny ran out of the car and to the trunk to grab her things.  
  
She started to load her things onto a cart when she felt her brothers' hand rest on her arm. "We'll get this, Gin. You go find your boyfriend."  
  
"Thanks!" and with that she ran off.  
  
"We'll save a seat for the two of you!" Ron called after her.  
  
"Okay!" Ginny screamed while running.  
  
She got onto the platform with ease. Though, she had a problem. She didn't know where William was within this mob of people. She didn't even know if he was waiting for her out here on the platform or on the train or even at all. Before she could think another thing someone bumped into her.  
  
"Watch it Weasley!" William said to her.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" she said not worrying about giving him some snide remark back she asked, "Where's William? Is he okay? Did it wor..." she was looking at him in the eyes, even though he looked like Draco Malfoy and was evil like Draco Malfoy, he had blue eyes, just like William Malfoy. "William?"  
  
"He's back there, waiting for you!" he said disgustedly.  
  
"I thought you had silver eyes?"  
  
William forgot to change the eye colors, "Decided to change the color, got a problem with that?"  
  
"Not at all." And with that she ran in the direction that "Draco" said that "William" was in.  
  
Draco was about to remove the glasses he heard someone call out his cousin's name, "William!!"  
  
It sounded like a girl, but she was running towards him; it was Ginny. She flung herself at him and kissed him wildly on the mouth, in which Draco was only too happy to return.   
  
Very soon Ginny moved away and touched her hands to her lips.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just forgot how wonderful it was to kiss you."  
  
"Well, then, let me remind you," and with that he kissed her once again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
Oh my God, I hope I didn't confuse anyone at the end there. But just to let you know. William is pretending to be Draco, while Draco is William. So in the next chapter whenever it says Draco says... he's pretending to be William. I hope that no one gets confused.   
  
Also, I know, everyone thought that William was so nice and sweet, but I did say it was going to be D/G, and I hope it doesn't sound that I rushed things. And I would like to thank Pink Inspiration for her information on the eye surgery details, and I indeed did do the speedy recovery thing.   
  
Thank yous:  
  
Anjelline - hey, thanks for the review, and I'm hoping you'll still enjoy this even though William isn't the sweet boy we all thought we knew and loved. :o)  
  
Kneh13 - well, this answers your question, huh? Hope you continue to enjoy! :o)  
  
Pink Inspiration - Thanks so much for all the info on eye surgery. I am sorry to hear about your eyes though, are you better now? Thanks again and I hope you continue to enjoy! :o)  
  
Xploiting Hypotheories - Hey, well, as you can see they didn't really break up, just switched places. Thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy! :o)  
  
Samijo - Well, I hope this answers your question! Thanks and Enjoy! :o)  
  
Claire - I'm trying to write more! I really am! : ) Well, this is how it got to be D/G. Thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy. :o)  
  
Death - Well, I guess that this answers your question! Thanks and Enjoy! :o)  
  
Peaceoutgrlmehi - Hi, you know what?! There is no Stop and Shop where I am! So nah nah nah nah nah! You can't do anything!! *sticks tongue out at you* Yeah, I sort of did say all that in the preview, huh? And who said that the chapters are going to be short. I'm hoping that the next one will be very long! Thanks and Keep enjoying! :o)  
  
Champagne - Hey there girl, glad you like it! Keep enjoying girl! :o)  
  
Anonymous - WHAT?! I'm confused! Haha, just kidding. Well, I hope this answered your questions! Thanks and hope you continue to enjoy! :o)  
  
Bling Blastick - Well, if you got shoes, I got the stinky socks! And boy do I have A LOT of those!! So ha!! :o) And to answer your question, this is my schedule. This will HOPEFULLY be done by the end of July, then I got a short, three chapter story going on, which I am half way done with that. And as soon as my beta gets back to college at the end of August she will have to time to beta my story. So you will NOT see a sequel chapter until September. Thank you for leaving a review and I hope you continue to enjoy! And remember where there's a shoe, there's always a stinky sock!! :o)  
  
Jessi - I'm trying! I'm trying! : ) Hope you like and continue to enjoy! Thanks! :o)  
  
B - Thanks! I'm glad you like the fic and I hope you continue to enjoy!! :o)  
  
Hippogriff11 - well, I guess you're question got answered. Though, I agree with Draco the surgery did mess up his mind. Thanks and Enjoy! :o)  
  
Snow-Angel - Thanks a lot girl! Well, here is the answer to your question! Keep enjoying! :o)  
  
Elenya - Well, this is only the beginning of the D/G. Hope you continue to enjoy and thanks a lot!! :o)  
  
Rachel - Well, a good 'oh shit' is always A LOT better than a bad one! :o) Well, I hope you continue to enjoy!! :o)  
  
Fire-sprite 16 - Hey there. Yeah, no one thinks William as the sweet boy now, do they? He was bad news right from the beginning. Of course Draco likes Ginny, but he don't know that yet! And 'Friday Night Bubble Bath Tradition' is Ginny takes a bubble bath, and William comes and sits with her, outside the bath tub, fully clothed. And don't worry, I don't think you stupid. Thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy! :o)  
  
Silver Essence - Well the waiting is now over, but now it beginnings! And it's gonna be a long wait. I know where I'm going, but don't know how to get there. Don't worry, it'll all be good though! Thanks and Enjoy! :o)  
  
Kris-chan - thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to do so! :o)  
  
Tslayer - that's you're name from now on. I can't remember it fully! And yes, *gasps* I don't watch Buffy!! But I do watch 'Friends', but I won't get into that right now! Well, you were right about the attitude part! I think he's meaner than Draco! Thanks and Enjoy! :o)  
  
Becky - Becky, becky, becky! What was that?! So, I think it would be really sweet for a guy to remember his one week anniversary! And my brits use words like, 'ain't' and as I said so before I feel sorry for your boyfriend. One wrong move and he won't be having any kids! And no! No one is my beta! I decided that if you can't be my beta for the summer because you're not on that much that I really don't want anyone else being it! So that's why it has typos and mistakes. But don't be enjoying the non-beta job for too long, when you go back to school you are so betaing my sequel!! Thanks a lot, girl! Talk ta ya soon! :o)  
  
Kris - Kris, thanks for it all! Hope you like!! :o) 


	6. The Train Ride

Title: Blindness makes the heart grow Fonder  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Ginny  
  
Summary: Draco has a blind, twin cousin named William. William makes a new friend, but what happens when he can see again??  
  
Pairings: G/W (very little) G/D (of course) H/Hr and R/L (both very little)  
  
Date: 7/29/03  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything! I am Queen of the world!! Uh... okay... so I'm really not. I own nothing. Nada. I own William though. But the last name and the looks belong to Draco Malfoy. So I just own the name.   
  
Disclaimer number 2: Actually it was the Patty Duke show, in which she had the twin cousin, not the Donna Reed show.  
  
ENJOY!!!!!  
  
~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just forgot how wonderful it was to kiss you."  
  
"Well, then, let me remind you," and with that he kissed her once again.  
  
Soon Draco's evil conscience mentally smacked him on the back of the head and asked him, "What the hell are you doing mate? This isn't right and you know it!!" Draco slowly pulled away and was about to tell her the truth when Ginny grabbed his hand, smiled, and said, "Come on! Harry and Ron are waiting for us!" and with that she pulled him along.  
  
Draco mentally mumbled to himself, "What did I get myself into?" and he allowed himself to be pulled along.  
  
~*~  
  
While walking to the train Ginny realized that something was different and strange it was William. His kisses and especially his voice was different than what she remembered. She shook it off and boarded the train.   
  
"Now where could those two boys be?" Ginny said and continued to walk hand-in-hand with her boyfriend.   
  
She didn't get too far before she heard someone calling her name, "Gin, this way!" it was her brother Ron, "Ginny!" he finally reached up to the two of them, "Oh hey, William. Ginny, we have a compartment over here. Follow me."   
  
Ginny tightened her grip on Draco's hand and followed her brother.   
  
When they reached the compartment Draco was greeted by everyone that he was brought up to hate. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and say, "Hey there, ol' boy!" It was Harry Potter. He stuck his hand out for Draco to shake and quickly shook his hand. Harry looked at him oddly and said, "We thought you dropped off the face of the earth with you never responding to any of Ginny's letters."  
  
Draco just stood there and said, "Yeah. Well, it's been a long two weeks." He paused, "I'm... I'm just going to go to the loo and when I come back we'll catch up, all right? Good." He said before anyone could answer him.  
  
Before he could run off to the safety of the bathroom he heard Ginny ask him, "Uh, William, do you know where it is?"  
  
"Of course I do!" he said feeling a bit insulted. He was about to say some evil remark when he remembered that he was supposed to be blind. He thought again about his reply and said, "Uh... yeah. Don't forget... sweets..." he practically spit out, "I've been on this train before," and without another word he ran off.  
  
"That was strange," Hermione noted.  
  
"Tell me about it. He's been acting weird ever since I saw him this morning," Ginny added. The train suddenly started to movie and she said, "Come on guys, let's go sit down."   
  
~*~  
  
Draco walked towards the bathrooms and entered one. He went to the sink and laid his hands on both sides of it, like he was bracing himself for something.   
  
"What am I going to do?" he asked his reflection. He stared at himself and looked like he was actually waiting for his reflection to answer him. "This is just so stupid!" he threw his glasses off his face, took some deep breaths to keep him calm, and ran his fingers threw his hair, "Hmm... actually, this is quite soft." He gasped at his own words. "Idiot! What are you doing!?" Draco started to pace the bathroom floor. "Okay, lets get our facts straight," he said out loud and started to count on his fingers. "One... we can safe assume that there was a time that my cousin actually liked the little Weasley, which we can also assume that she might be an okay type of person. Two... well, she apparently still likes William, so we can expect some sort of trouble there. Three... those two stupid owls were the Weasley so we can say that four... William really no longer likes Ginny. And in conclusion number five... if I decide to continue to be William, Ginny is going to find out sooner or later that I'm really not William and then what?" Draco stopped pacing the floor and said, "What happens if she does find out?" Draco rubbed his chin and started pacing again. "So, here's the plan. I act like me, and if she still likes "me" maybe when she finds out that I'm really me, she won't mind that I'm really me and not really William, and then we'll both be happy." He stopped suddenly in his tracks, ran back to the sink, and started to splash cold water on his face. "Wake up, Malfoy! Wake up!!" he said and started to slap his face.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "William, are you in there?"  
  
It was Ginny! Without even thinking Draco answered, "Yes I am. I'll be out in a moment." He placed his glasses back on his face and left the bathroom. Draco opened the door and he saw Ginny standing there waiting for him, "Hey there, Sweets."  
  
"Hi. Uh..." Ginny paused and looked at him, "Are you okay? You have water all over the front of your shirt!"   
  
Draco felt the front of his shirt and realized that it was wet from splashing the water on him, "Oh yeah, uh, Awful faucet in there. Doesn't work to good, I guess. What are you doing here anyways? I thought I was going to meet you in the compartment."  
  
"Yeah, well, I realized that once you got out you wouldn't know where to find us, so I came to get you."  
  
Draco just stared at her. Could it be possible that she was as nervous as he was? He thought about that for a second, he was the one with the secret, not her. Or at least he thought so. "Don't worry, Sweets," he reached out for her and she took his hand. He leaned a little closer and said, "I will always be able to find you." And he kissed her cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
As they walked into the compartment Draco was greeted by Ron Weasley, "Will, how you doing, mate?" and he held his hand out for Draco to shake.  
  
Draco wanted to slap his hand away and say something mean, again, but he took a quick look at Ginny and he decided not to. He shook the Weasleys' hand and said, "Better now that I'm here with Ginny again." He smiled on the outside, but on the inside he was cursing himself at how stupidly gushy he was being. This was not him. He wanted to run out of there and tell them off, but he felt Ginny tugging at his hand, making him sit down.  
  
Draco obeyed and realized that Ginny was cuddling up right next to him. She got as close as she could to him, placed her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. Draco stared at the girl beside him and wondered, 'How could my cousin pass something like this up.' And he placed an arm around her.   
  
"So, William, tell us what happened?" a girl voice said.   
  
Draco looked up and saw that it was the girl who was sitting next to Ron. Must be his girlfriend, now only if he could remember her name.   
  
"Lavender," Ginny said, "Don't press him."  
  
'Lavender. Weasley's girlfriend is Lavender.' Draco said to himself.  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco and said, "Will, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."  
  
Draco looked down and the girl beside him and said, "No, it's fine." Of course once again he talked before thinking. Now he had to come up with a very good story. "Uh... well, I went to America... to get the surgery done." He saw everyone nod and he continued, "And it didn't work..." he said a little unsure, but he was relieved when no one caught on to his lie.  
  
"How come you didn't reply to Ginny then?" An angry Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, stop it, it's fine."  
  
"No, it's not fine." Everyone was surprised when that came from Draco instead of Ron and they all looked at him, "I should have written to you. I should have told you what happened, but I just couldn't. I don't know, I just didn't feel like me, like your boyfriend. I felt like a different person. I just thought that you might be hoping for me to get my eyesight back and when it didn't I was just afraid that... you wouldn't like me anymore." He didn't know what to say. He just felt upset that William never wrote back to Ginny when he should have.  
  
Ginny started to run her hand up and down his chest and Draco stiffened up a little. "William," Ginny said, "we had this talk before. I don't mind if you can see or not. I'm happy with you just the way you are." Draco looked down at Ginny and stared into her eyes, "You're you and you're here with me." She wrapped her arm around him, hugged him, and said, "And that's all that really matters."  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "Thank you, Sweets."   
  
The two stayed in that position until they heard the others talking.  
  
"Did anyone run into Draco today?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, "If you ask me, he's worse now then he ever was before."  
  
Draco's eyes popped open. "Wh-what?" he asked.  
  
"Draco, you're cousin. He thinks he's all that!" Lavender said.  
  
"Well, he was always like that." Hermione added in.  
  
"I know, but now he's just... just... pure evil." Lavender said.  
  
"If you ask me, I think he got the Dark Mark." Ron said. "We always knew that he'd get one."  
  
"Yeah, he probably asked his father if he could get one earlier." Harry said.  
  
Draco was boiling mad, how could them people just sit there and talk to him about this?! He was about to start saying something when he felt Ginny break from his grip and say, "Guys. You know that's not very nice."  
  
Draco looked down at her with eyes opened wide.  
  
"Sorry, Gin," Everyone said silently.   
  
"But Gin, it's just..." Ron started, but as soon as Ginny's hand went up to stop him from talking, he stopped.  
  
"You know how I feel about that."   
  
Draco looked at Ginny and said, "Are... are you sticking up for, Draco?"  
  
Ginny nodded and then Ron said, "Yeah," and he rolled his eyes, "Has been since her second year here. Kept on saying that it wasn't nice of us to say such things about him." Draco just kept on staring at Ginny who was blushing and trying to hide her face. "We figured that she said that because he never said a bloody word to her. We still can't figure out why, though."   
  
"Neither can I." Draco said quietly under his breath.  
  
"We thought that our little Ginny had a big crush on him, so we always obeyed her wishes." Harry said laughing.  
  
"HARRY!" Ginny screamed at him.  
  
"He's just kidding, Gin." Hermione said.  
  
"No, really, she was totally smitten with him, until you came around." Ron added in.  
  
"Don't listen to them." Ginny said to him.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I'm not," Draco said to her. He thought to himself that this might be a bit easier than he thought.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Author's note: One, yes, at the end of Draco's long paragraph, the "me's" part. It was supposed to sound weird and have mistakes in it, because that's what happens when you pace and worry. You don't speak correctly. I also know that Ron would never say smitten, but here he does.   
  
Note to everyone who has said something that there is no such things as twin cousins...  
  
Thank you for the information, but I know that. This is a story where I am allowed to make things up, so here, it's okay if there are twin cousins. Thanks!!  
  
On with the Thank yous... Really quick ones this time though.  
  
Silver Essence - Exactly. Thanks! And a few chapters! Enjoy!! :o)  
  
Tslayer - Uh-huh, sure. : ) Thanks and Enjoy!! :o)  
  
Kneh15 - William... he well, I believe that he really did like Ginny, sorta I guess. But ever hear of the good and evil twin? Well, he's the evil one. So, when he was able to see again, let his true colors show. William is a difficult person. Hope that helps! Thanks and Enjoy! :o)  
  
Kris-Chan - Thanks and Enjoy! :o)  
  
  
  
Auraquilus - Thanks. D/G are my fav too! :o) Of course Draco to the rescue!! Enjoy!! :o)  
  
Peaceoutgrlmehi - Okay, you don't know where I live so haha! And if isn't fully explained in this chapter why Will is such a "cow" then last chapter will, and if last chapter doesn't, then we will never find out! Thanks and Enjoy! :o)  
  
Snow-Angel - He there Jackie! Thanks girl! And I don't know, you're just gonna have to keep reading! Thanks girl and enjoy! :o)  
  
Chris - Thanks and Enjoy.  
  
ALEO1 - Thanks a mucho! Enjoy! :o)  
  
Champagne - I don't think that Draco is really a bad boy. He could be, I bet ;) (notice the wink) But Will, def bad boy! Thanks girl and Enjoy! :o)  
  
Elenya - Well, if he wasn't so terrible then this wouldn't be a D/G and I probably wouldn't be able to post this! : ) Thanks and Enjoy!! :o)  
  
Fire-sprite 16 - Yes he is. I don't think that Draco really offers to be William, but you know whatever! : ) Sounds like an awesome ending, but I got my own in mind and wait to you read it! :o) Thanks and Enjoy! :o)  
  
Hpdancer92 - you think this is a twist. Wait till you see what my last twist is all about! Thanks and enjoy! :o)   
  
Someone - thanks a bunch! Enjoy!! :o)  
  
Becky - Thanks girl! That means a lot to me coming from you. Enjoy! :o)  
  
Dragon Eye - If William didn't turn bad then Draco couldn't step in and sweep Ginny off her feet now could he? ;) Thanks and enjoy!! :o)  
  
Kris - Thanks a lot girl for everything!!! Enjoy!!! :o) 


	7. The Courtship of Ginny and Draco?

Title: Blindness makes the heart grow Fonder  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Ginny  
  
Summary: Draco has a blind, twin cousin named William. William makes a new friend, but what happens when he can see again??  
  
Pairings: G/W (very little) G/D (of course) H/Hr and R/L (both very little)  
  
Date: 7/28/03  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything! I am Queen of the world!! Uh... okay... so I'm really not. I own nothing. Nada. I own William though. But the last name and the looks belong to Draco Malfoy. So I just own the name.   
  
Disclaimer number 2: Actually it was the Patty Duke show, in which she had the twin cousin, not the Donna Reed show.  
  
ENJOY!!!!!  
  
~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP  
  
Soon enough the train stopped and they were at the platform near Hogwarts. Ginny stood up to leave and noticed that her boyfriend wasn't moving.  
  
"Come on, William!" She said grabbing his hand and tugging on it. "Let's get going." Draco held onto Ginny's hand and allowed himself to be pulled along.  
  
The two walked into a horseless carriage and sat in silence just enjoying each other's company.  
  
~*~  
  
As they reached the entrance hall to Hogwarts, Draco pulled on Ginny's hand to stop and her and said, "I'll meet you after dinner, Sweets."  
  
Ginny smiled up at him and said, "You better; it's Tuesday night. Our night to study!" Ginny winked and left to find Hermione and Lavender, as Draco went to his Slytherin table.  
  
Draco sat down amongst his Slytherin mates and watched as everyone passed by and gave him a dirty look, which he knew that they thought that he couldn't see. He looked a little confused, but would have his questions answered soon as William came and sat beside him.  
  
"Hello, cousin," William said to Draco.  
  
"What's with everyone?" Draco questioned his cousin. "Everyone is giving me these dirty looks."  
  
"Get used to them," William said while reaching for the fruit and popping a grape in his mouth, "You're going out with a Weasley."  
  
"She has a name you know!" Draco hissed at him.  
  
"I know, and it's a very nice name too," William smiled.  
  
Draco knew that that was meant for a slap in the face, so he just let that by and just blurted out, "She stuck up for me today, on the train." William gave him a confused look, "I mean she stuck up for 'Draco'."   
  
"Ah, yes, she seems to do that. Thinks that there's some good in you somewhere."   
  
Draco looked over at Ginny's table and noticed that she was looking over at him. He had to restrain himself from waving; that would only bring about suspicion. "But why?"  
  
William only shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know."  
  
"So, what's the Tuesday Night tradition?" Draco leaned closer to William to speak a little quieter.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night...  
  
Draco walked up to the Astronomy Tower to tell Ginny the truth. After he found out what Tuesday night traditions where and finally realizing that if he was "William" then he could not be able to play Quidditch for his 7th and finale year. So, basically he just had to tell her the truth.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco walked into the Astronomy Tower and didn't see her, "Uh... Sweets... are you in here?"  
  
All of a sudden the door behind Draco slammed and he heard Ginny talking, "Finally, we get to spend some time alone!" Ginny walked up to him and placed her hand on his chest. "Did you miss me, Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny asked as she slid her hand up her boyfriends' chest.   
  
"Uh..." he squeaked out, but cleared his throat, "Ginny, there's something we need to talk about."   
  
"We can talk later." Ginny smiled and placed one hand behind his neck and one hand in his hair and brought his head down for a deep passionate kiss. After a few seconds Draco responded by placing his arms around his body to hold her closer to him. Ginny broke the kiss and smiled as she heard a low groan coming from him. She put her lips next to his ear and said, "Right?"  
  
"Uh-huh..." was all that Draco could muster out before he recaptured Ginny's lips in a hot passionate kiss again.  
  
~*~  
  
Much Later that night...  
  
William was still up, apparently waiting for Draco to come back and tell him the news of his breakup with Ginny.  
  
"Cousin, what happened to you?" William asked. Draco's hair was a mess, his robes were all wrinkly, his face was all red, and his lips a bit swollen. Draco just shook his head as thought telling his cousin that he really did not wish to answer the question. "So, tell me, did you tell her?"  
  
Draco just looked at his cousin and said, "What's Wednesday nights Tradition?"  
  
~*~  
  
To be Continued...  
  
Authors Note... I am so very sorry that I haven't gotten this up earlier, but as said from another author and I so totally agree, "Hey, it's summer vacation." Sorry guys, but I've been really busy. Anyways, I know this is really really short, but the next chapter is longer and hopefully will be out very soon.   
  
It is also 3:52 in the morning so that is why there is no Wall of Thank you this time, but Thank you all so much! I appreciate all the reviews you guys gave me! You guys certainly do know how to brighten one's day! :o)  
  
Also, don't know why, but apparently my pen name was changed to Ginny10, which I am not to very happy about and if someone would know why, could you please tell me why? Thanks a whole bunch! :o) 


	8. Wednesday Night Traditions And Some Mist...

Title: Blindness makes the heart grow Fonder  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Ginny  
  
Summary: Draco has a blind, twin cousin named William. William makes a new friend, but what happens when he can see again??  
  
Pairings: G/W (very little) G/D (of course) H/Hr and R/L (both very little)  
  
Date: 9/13/03  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything! I am Queen of the world!! Uh... okay... so I'm really not. I own nothing. Nada. I own William though. But the last name and the looks belong to Draco Malfoy. So I just own the name.   
  
Disclaimer number 2: Actually it was the Patty Duke show, in which she had the twin cousin, not the Donna Reed show.  
  
ENJOY!!!!!  
  
~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP  
  
The next day...  
  
Ginny was walking to her next class when someone from behind her stopped her and kissed her neck.  
  
Ginny giggled and said, "William, is that you?"  
  
"It had better be! You got some other boy I don't know about?" he asked her silently in her ear, but soon came into realization of his own statement; she had some other guy that *she* didn't even know about.  
  
Before Draco was allowed to think another thing, Ginny laughed, turned around, and said, "Oh, William, you're the only one for me." She reached up and kissed him gently against the lips. Draco was about to wrap his arms around her and deepen the kiss when they heard someone cough.  
  
Draco parted from Ginny and said, "You're brothers watching."  
  
Ginny turned around and noticed that he was right. She turned back around and looked at her boyfriend and said, "How did you know?"  
  
Draco looked down at her and knew that he just blown his cover, "I... uh... well he..."  
  
Lavender started to laugh, "Well, Ronnie, I guess you still walk pretty loudly. All your practicing did not pay off."  
  
Draco sighed with relief and was about to say something when a voice from behind said, "Well, if it isn't the dream team."   
  
It was William with his gang of Slytherins behind him and Pansy beside him. Draco thought in disgust of how his cousin could or even would pick Pansy over Ginny.   
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry walked up to him and asked.  
  
"Careful Potter. I'm still Prefect while you are not, so don't even try me Potter. I'll start taking points away before you can say, 'Accio'." William looked passed him and saw his cousin, "Well, if it isn't my cousin, still with the Weasley girl I see. Don't see what you even see in her. Ha, that's right you can't!" All the other Slytherins started to laugh too.  
  
Draco balled his hands into fists and was about to attack his cousin when Ginny placed her hand over his, "Please don't." Draco relaxed his grip and calmed down.  
  
"Ha, she's got you tied pretty tight around that little finger of yours," and all the Slytherins started laughing again.  
  
Draco grabbed his cousins' robe and threw him against the wall. "William!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Oh, don't tempt me cousin, I can make your life a living hell, just by telling her the truth." He whispered softly so no one could hear him. Draco let go of his robes and moved away slightly, "Is she really that worth it?" Draco didn't respond to his answer, "Hmmm... then maybe I should give her another try when I'm done with Parkinson."  
  
Draco had him against the wall again, "You touch her and I swear you won't be able to walk for a week."  
  
Draco let go of his robes and as soon as he turned around he saw his most favorite teacher there, Professor Snape.  
  
"Professor Snape I..."  
  
"I don't particularly care for you boy. So I'll just give you and your friends here a detention, and no deduction of points." Draco opened his mouth up to say something, "Tomorrow night you and your so called friends," he pointed towards Harry and the others, "will be joining me in my office for a discussion on how to treat fellow students."   
  
"But Professor!"  
  
"That will be all." Professor Snape said and left the hallway.  
  
"Well, cousin," William said, "That was a good show you put for all of us. Have fun in detention." He and his fellow Slytherins laughed and left.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys," Draco said to the others.   
  
"Hey, it's nothing new." Harry said, "Ron and I have already been in detention this week with Snape over Malfoy."  
  
Ginny walked over to her boyfriend and said, "What did he say?"  
  
"I'll tell you later." He kissed the top of her head, "Now if I'm correct we are losing precious time on our Wednesday night picnic tradition." Draco looked towards the others, "If you'll excuse us." And he and Ginny walked away.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Draco and Ginny were sitting on a blanket near the lake eating and waiting for the sun to set.   
  
Ginny turned to her boyfriend and said, "Dra..." she stopped suddenly and realized her mistake, hoping to God that William didn't hear it. Draco's eyes widened a bit under his glasses, but he pretended that he didn't hear her, "William," Ginny quickly corrected herself, "I think we need to talk."  
  
Draco stiffened up and said, "About what?"  
  
"Well, you mainly." She paused, "I don't want to be rude or anything, but you're different."  
  
"Different? What do you mean different?"  
  
"I mean. Well, first of all you don't act a thing like you did last year. Sometimes it feels like you don't know what's going on between us and then at times I swear you can see." Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny beat him to it, "I know that you can't, but..." Ginny paused again and refused to even look at him.  
  
"Anything else that you find different?"  
  
"You're... you're a lot more passionate."   
  
"More passionate, huh?" Draco said with a smile.  
  
"It's not that I'm complaining, not at all, but it's just something that I'm..." she didn't get to finish what she was going to say. Draco gathered his girlfriend into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
When they parted Ginny smiled and said, "See just like that."   
  
"Uh-huh, I see." Her boyfriend gave her a devious smile.  
  
"Is there something that you want to talk about? Or something that I should know?"  
  
"It's nothing that you should be worried about, yet," he added that last word under his breath. "People can change, Ginny. Some can change for the better and some can change for the worst."  
  
Draco continued to hold Ginny in his arms and kissed her neck as she said, "And you defiantly changed for the better."   
  
"You think?"  
  
"Most defiantly." Ginny paused and bit her lip, "You know talking about changing, what's up with your cousin? What did he say to you to make you so angry?"  
  
"I don't know. Sometimes I think that he should be the blind one. The stupid idiot doesn't know what he could have and for what he said, don't worry about that either; just promise me that you'll stay away from him."  
  
Ginny stiffened and looked up at him, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Please, Ginny, just stay away from him."  
  
"Okay, I will."   
  
"Now, if I'm correct, the sun is setting."  
  
Ginny turned to look and saw that it was setting. She turned to him and said, "See, a moment like this makes me believe that you can see." Draco took out the watch that Ginny gave to William for Christmas, "Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Ginny sat between his legs and leaned against his chest. Draco bent his head down and said, "Now describe it to me."   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Two chapters left guys!!!!!! Wooooooo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you Wall!!!!  
  
Furnikle - Thanks for the review... yeah Wednesday and Monday night traditions are picnics by the water. Yup and Friday nights are bath night traditions. Oooo, just wait till the next chapter to see what happens on Friday night. Heehee. Thanks a lot and Enjoy! :o)  
  
Kneh13 - Thanks for the review and well, just wait for the next chapter. It'll all be explained. Ginny's smart! Thanks and Enjoy! :o)  
  
Elly Belly - Thanks for reviewing. Hopefully I won't take too much longer to finish writing this. Enjoy! :o)  
  
Ayumi-dono - Hmmm... to answer that question, oh well for William, huh? :) Yeah, he's a little meany. Well, I hope you Enjoy and continue to enjoy and thanks!!   
  
Wizzabee - I'm glad that you're liking my story! I hope you continue to Enjoy and thanks for the review! :o)  
  
Amibrosine - Thanks for the explanation of the name thing. Yeah, I understand that. Maybe one day I will change it! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy! :o)  
  
Shellekitten - well, you're welcome! :o) And thanks for leaving a review! I'm glad your enjoying this and I hope you continue to enjoy! :o)  
  
Jackie - My good friend Jackie! How I love receiving reviews from you. Well, I'm glad you like it and I hope to talk to you soon!! :o)  
  
Asia - I don't know how William got to be such a, as you put it, fgtard, but he just did! That idiot's character ran away without me and got a mind of it's own! Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the review! :o)  
  
PixiePinkFire - I'm glad your liking it! Thanks for the review and Enjoy! :o)  
  
Sweet star 3 - Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like it! :o)  
  
Tulzy - that's my new new nickname for you. The other one was too long too. Anyways... I'm sorry I made you cry. But this chapter is very close to 4 pages long, is that better? Hope it is. Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy. :o)  
  
Becky - I can't believe you!? I think you're just upset because I'm not letting you be my beta! Draco is not a man slut! He likes her! He just doesn't know it yet!!! So leave him alone! Anyways, uh, sequel is coming sorta soon, you're gonna beta it right?! Right! Good! Thanks girl! You're the best! Thanks for the review! :o)  
  
Chillz - thank you for clearing that up for me. :o)  
  
Lady Lily - AND THE TURTH WILL SET YOU FREE!!! Okay, I heard that somewhere, but I can't remember where. Oh don't worry, these things seem to always fix themselves out! Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to Enjoy! :o)  
  
Ravenclawgurl - It's a little shorter then the whole name... Anyways... thanks for the review and yes William is a slim ball, but I just love that name, 'William'. Anyways, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to enjoy! :o)  
  
Elenya1 - Thanks for that review, and I'm sorry that the chapter was indeed short. Here's another one though! I'm glad that you like the story and I hope you continue to enjoy! :o)  
  
Fire-sprite 16 - Thanks for clearing that up for me. Well, here's a little longer than the last chapter chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy! :o)  
  
Peaceoutgurlmehi - Okay first of all we are going to have to give you a nickname like we did for the other one that had the name way to long. How about... CRAZYGIRL!! Yeah, I think that'll work! ;o) Anyways, I moved, got a new name, identification, the whole works so you can never find me! Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! Anyways... YES sequel is coming out soon! As soon as I finish this story, which has two chapters left, I am going to write my sequel! But I don't like my two first chapters... I think they're weird... but oh well. What's a girl to do? Anyways, I'm glad you still like my story and thanks so much for the weird review! AND THE WINNER OF THE WEIRDEST REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 7 GOES TO... PEACEOUTGURLMEHI!! *And the crowd goes wild* Don't ever change girl! Love the reviews a lot! :o)  
  
Meadow A - Thanks for clearing that up for me! Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to review! :o)  
  
Kris - Can't forget about you girl! No, never you! Thanks for being my silent reviewer! Those are nice too! Keep enjoying girl!! :o)  
  
Author note #3: Guys, I'm not particularly happy with this chapter of mine. I mean the story's' plot has changed several times in my head over the course of time. I hope I'm not destroying this too badly and I hope you guys continue to enjoy it. Two chapters left and then I'm getting that sequel out!! :o) 


	9. Friday Night Traditions

Title: Blindness makes the heart grow Fonder  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Ginny612 (hee hee I changed it! :o))  
  
Summary: Draco has a blind, twin cousin named William. William makes a new friend, but what happens when he can see again??  
  
Pairings: G/W (very little) G/D (of course) H/Hr and R/L (both very little)  
  
Date: 9/20/03  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything! I am Queen of the world!! Uh... okay... so I'm really not. I own nothing. Nada. I own William though. But the last name and the looks belong to Draco Malfoy. So I just own the name.   
  
Disclaimer number 2: Actually it was the Patty Duke show, in which she had the twin cousin, not the Donna Reed show.  
  
ENJOY!!!!!  
  
~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP  
  
Draco walked back to his tower feeling something he never felt before. He felt happy and there was a funny feeling in his stomach. Especially when he was around Ginny, his stomach felt like it was flipping.   
  
  
  
"Good evening, Draco," said a shrill voice.  
  
  
  
Draco looked up and saw William sitting on the couch. "Cousin, how many times have I told you not to wait up for me?" he said, being as sarcastic as he could.  
  
  
  
"Ah, very funny, Draco, but not as funny as that scene this afternoon in the hallway. You know, ol' chap, one more stunt like that, and the Weasley girl will find out on her bloody own about you. She's not as stupid as she looks."  
  
  
  
"Ginny doesn't look stupid, and the only stupid one here is you! I don't understand you!"  
  
  
  
"Ah, so it's Ginny now, is it? You like her, don't you?"  
  
  
  
"That is none of your bloody business!! But I'll tell you one thing," he got closer to him and stuck his finger in his face, "if you touch her or even come anywhere near her, I promise you..."  
  
  
  
"You better not be threatening me, cousin! You don't know the real me. I can make both of your lives a living hell, and I'm not just talking about telling her the truth."  
  
  
  
Draco backed down and walked silently up towards his room.   
  
  
  
"Oh, and Draco, if you are planning on telling her the truth, I'd do it before Friday night!" he smiled and watched as Draco walked up the stairs.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Thursday morning...  
  
  
  
Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Ginny, putting one arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.  
  
  
  
"Good morning, William." Ginny smiled.  
  
  
  
"Good morning." He looked over to the others and said, "Hello, ladies." Harry and Ron weren't there due to finishing last minute homework. Draco leaned a little closer and whispered in her ear, "We need to talk. It's important."  
  
  
  
"Okay, now?" she whispered back.  
  
  
  
"No, before lunch. Meet me in the front entrance."  
  
  
  
"Okay," Ginny said with a smile.  
  
  
  
Draco got up and took her hand. "Have a good day, my love," he said as he kissed her hand and gave her a wink.  
  
  
  
Ginny smiled as she watched William walk away, knowing that it was going to be a good day.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
A good day was an overstatement; it was exactly the opposite. In Divination class, Professor Trelawney caught her sleeping in class, and Ginny had to come at the end of the day and help Trelawney clean out her room. Then in her least favorite class, Potions, one kid from Hufflepuff started to pack his bags as soon as the! bell rang. If Professor Snape emphasized one thing on the first day of school, it was that the bell does not dismiss you, he does. So he made the class stay longer.   
  
  
  
By the time Ginny met Draco by the door, they had ten minutes left before classes started up again.  
  
  
  
"Ginny, what took you so long?"   
  
  
  
"Sorry, Professor Snape made us stay longer than we had to because someone started to pack up when the bell rang." Ginny paused and then said, "So what was it that you needed to speak to me about?"  
  
  
  
"Did you eat yet?" Draco said instead.  
  
  
  
"No, but I figured you were more important," Ginny smiled.  
  
  
  
Draco bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. "You are the best girlfriend anyone could ever have. Have I ever told you that?"  
  
  
  
"No, but I like hearing it. Now kiss me again." Ginny smiled.  
  
  
  
"Yes, me lady." He smiled and kissed her again. "Come on, let's get you something to eat. We can talk after classes."  
  
  
  
"No can do," Ginny said as she took her boyfriend's hand and walked down the corridor, "Trelawney caught me sleeping."  
  
  
  
"Again?!" Draco asked, shocked.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean again? I haven't fallen asleep in one of her classes since... well, since before you came here."   
  
  
  
"Let's just say I have my ways." He smiled as he remembered the times that Ginny would complain to her friends about having detention with Trelawney when she was younger.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Draco never got a chance to tell Ginny the truth that day. Right after classes Ginny had to help Trelawney out. Draco went by the classroom to try and help her, or just to be able to sit at a desk and spend some time with her, but Professor Trelawney shooed him right back out the door.   
  
  
  
At dinnertime, Ginny had only a few moments to eat a few things before she and the others had to run to Professor Snape's room for their detention.   
  
  
  
As soon as, Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny entered the room, Professor Snape looked at them and said, "Ah, yes, finally, you were almost late." He pointed to the tables in the back of the room and said, "Back there you will find everything that you will need for this evening's chores. For you two gentlemen, you get the fine pleasure of cleaning toilets, and you, Malfoy, can scrub floors. I do hope you brought your toothbrush with you." He paused, and when he didn't see anyone moving he barked, "What are you three waiting for, a fancy invitation? Move!!" The three boys got up and grabbed their buckets. "For you three ladies, I do have a sensitive side for the females, so your punishment will be to shine the trophies in the trophy room. I want to see my face shining in all of them by the end of the night!!" The three girls got up and grabbed their needed items.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, hours later, everyone was done with their punishments. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender ran ahead so that Ginny and her boyfriend could have a moment to themselves.  
  
  
  
"Hi you." Ginny smiled up to her boyfriend and hugged him.  
  
  
  
"Hey," he said and gently pushed her away.  
  
  
  
"You okay?" Ginny asked, looking hurt and tired.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, I feel all grimy."  
  
  
  
"That's okay. I really need a hug," she said, wrapping her arms around him again.  
  
  
  
This time Draco held onto her and smiled, but soon that smile would be turning into a frown, for he knew that as soon as he told her the truth, she would hate him. Well, time will only tell.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Friday morning...  
  
  
  
Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Ginny. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Good morning, love."  
  
  
  
"Good morning, William."   
  
  
  
"You know this is feeling all so familiar."  
  
  
  
"Maybe because we did the same thing yesterday?" Ginny asked laughing.  
  
  
  
"That could be it. So what comes next? Ah, yes." He leaned closer to her and said, "We..."  
  
  
  
"Before you say what I know you're going to say, I sort of have plans for lunch already."  
  
  
  
Draco looked at Ginny with wide eyes that he knew she couldn't see. "Plans? With who?"  
  
  
  
"Hermione and Lavender," Ginny said laughing.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I thought you meant..."  
  
  
  
"I know what you thought I meant, and no, there isn't anyone else I'd rather have than you." She kissed his cheek and giggled.  
  
  
  
"Okay, then, how about after classes?"  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Quidditch practice."  
  
  
  
"Then when?"  
  
  
  
Ginny looked at all the people around her. She didn't want Ron or Harry to hear what she was going to say to her boyfriend, so she said, "Excuse us, we'll be right back." She grabbed a hold of Draco's arm and pulled him outside of the hall. "Tonight. Come around 8 o'clock like usual."  
  
  
  
"Uh..."  
  
  
  
"Oh, come on, I know it's been a very long time, but you should remember! My room! Don't be late!" She smiled and left him standing in the hallway very confused.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Draco was standing in the Gryffindor common room, looking up the girls' hallway. How the hell was he supposed to get up to Ginny's room? He knew that if a boy tried to enter the girls' wing, then the stairs would turn into a slide and bring him back down to the bottom.   
  
  
  
He knew that that wasn't his biggest concern. His concern was that he didn't know what the Friday Night Tradition was, and frankly, he was getting just a little nervous. He knew that he had to tell her the truth the moment he saw her.  
  
  
  
Draco started up the stairs and realized that nothing was happening. He didn't know exactly why, but he continued climbing the stairs.  
  
  
  
When he reached Ginny's room, he knocked. When he didn't hear her respond, he cracked the door open and looked in. He didn't see Ginny anywhere. He decided to call out her name and see if anything happened. "Ginny?"  
  
  
  
"In here, William," she called out.  
  
  
  
He went to what he knew was her bathroom door and knocked on it.   
  
  
  
"Come on in."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, now get in here!" Ginny yelled out.  
  
  
  
He slowly opened the door and just stood there, staring at Ginny. She was in her bathtub, apparently taking a bubble bath. The bubbles did very little to conceal her, and Draco knew he was in trouble.   
  
  
  
"Are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to come over here?" she said as she held out her hands.  
  
  
  
Draco swallowed hard. He knew he had to take slow, deep breaths, or he was going to lose control over himself.   
  
  
  
He took a deep breath, walked over to her, taking her hands in his own, and sat down on the carpet in front of the tub.   
  
  
  
"You know, William, I was thinking," she started as she turned towards him, "maybe we should upgrade our Friday Night Traditions a little."  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah," Draco smiled wickedly at her, "and what did you have in mind?"  
  
  
  
"I was thinking that maybe you can join me." Ginny said point blank.  
  
  
  
Draco searched her for any color rising in her cheeks or shyness in her tone of voice, but he didn't find a trace. This girl knew what she wanted and she was going for it.  
  
  
  
"You know," Draco squeaked. He cleared his voice and tried again, "You know, I think we need to talk about something before we do anything." He saw the look in Ginny's eyes turn from passionate to scared. "Let me just say that whatever happens after this conversation, my feelings for you will never change."  
  
  
  
"And what kind of feelings would that be?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I... well... I love you." He couldn't believe how easy those three words rolled off his tongue.  
  
  
  
Ginny gasped and smiled as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "You do?"  
  
  
  
Draco nodded and said, "Always and forever my love." He placed a hand on her face and wiped a tear away with his thumb.  
  
  
  
"Say it again, please. This time saying my name." She smiled up at him.  
  
  
  
He smiled back and said, "I love you, Virginia." He leaned near her and kissed her gently on her lips.   
  
  
  
As they pulled apart Ginny said, "I love you too, Draco."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Ooooo... now you have to ask yourself something... Does she know or was it all an accident... bum bum bum.... And remember, I am a girl who likes her twists!! ;o) Next chapter out hopefully very soon! :o)  
  
THANK YOU WALL...  
  
Sweetstar3 - Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy! :o)  
  
Elly Belly - Thanks! And as for Ginny finding out, this may answer your question... or there could be a huge twist! What do you think I'm going for? Hee hee! Keep reading and find out soon! Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy! :o)  
  
Furnikle - To answer your question, sequel to my story "When you say nothing at all." If you click my name it'll bring you to all the other stories that I've written. There are only two others, but soon to be a third one. Anyways, thanks for the review and I hope this gets less confusing and that you keep on enjoying!!! :o)  
  
Susie-clover - Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you're enjoying my story and I hope that you continue to enjoy! :o)  
  
Ravenclawgurl - Thank you so much for the review that you left me and I hope you continue to enjoy! :o)  
  
Kneh13 - Ginny's no idiot, just wait for the next chapter! ;o) Thanks for leaving a review and I hope you continue to enjoy! :o)  
  
Elenya1 - Hmm... conflict, most defiantly, she actually knows, I don't know about that! Thanks for the review! Enjoy! :o)  
  
Hplova4eva - Thanks for leaving that review. I'm glad you like it and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Enjoy! :o)  
  
Jenny - Hello newcomer! Another Jenn, oh dear. Do you know that there are 28 million Jenn's in the world? Don't worry I do this with all Jenn's that review any of my stories and I don't know if you were one or not. But there! You learn something new everyday! Anyways, thanks for leaving me that review and I hope you continue to enjoy! :o)  
  
Ayumi-dono - Yeah, sorry it took so long to update, but here's a new chapter, and you didn't have to wait very long for it! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon too! Hmm... that foreshadowing of yours sounds like it may be right... but that's all I'm saying on the matter. Anyways, thanks for leaving me that review and I hope you continue to enjoy. :o)  
  
CRAZYGIRL - I don't think I'm even going to try... *goes to next name* hee hee hee! Got ya, you thought that I was going to skip you!! HAHA! Anyways... my God! You have mighty weird reviews, but that's just you, ain't it crazygirl? :o) Evil evil big cousin teaching your cousin to do that! That does sound cute though. I'd love to see that! Anyways... YOU'RE A GEMINI!? SO AM I!!! When's your B-day? I'm on the 12th!! Anyways, yet again, thanks for the review... I think... I mean... thanks for it... it's uh... really long... and uh.... Special to me... Thanks girl! Enjoy!! :o) And, you'll never find me copper!! HAHA! *runs away into the night*  
  
Mariz - Hey newbie! Thanks for leaving that review! I'm glad you like it! Hm... good idea with the William thing, but I got something better for him! At least I think I do, I don't know yet. Well, thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy! :o)   
  
Shellekitten - Thanks for leaving a review for me and I'm glad you like it! Enjoy!! :o)  
  
Shiggity-shiggity - Hello there new one. Thanks for leaving me a review! I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to do so! :o)  
  
Fire-sprite 16 - Well, I hope this was fast enough, I mean; it's only been 6 and a half days. Ooo, that was kinda fast, wasn't it. There, well, I'd do ALMOST for my loyal reviewers! ;o) Well, anyways... I'm glad that you like it and I hope you continue to do so!! :o)  
  
Ambrosine - Oooo, I'm glad you're loving my story! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!! :o)  
  
Becky - Hm... First, I think that it's WICKED funny that you censored the word 'damn' but not the word 'ass'. Second of all... softened Draco up? You liked that I did that? Is that something good in your eyes? :o) Well, anyways, thanks for betaing this chapter and don't you worry, I'll be saving you from that d@#n physics shortly!! ENJOY! :o)  
  
Tulzy - Eeeee! I didn't know that this was your fav nickname!! Well, I guess that great minds think a like!! :o) I'm sorry to hear about the boyfriend thing, and I hope this'll get your mind off it a little. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this one! :o)  
  
Fire hot flame - Of course he does, he's not that mean! But the way he actually does it isn't the way he planed it out! Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to Enjoy! :o)  
  
Kris - Thanks for being my silent reviewer! ENJOY!! :o) 


	10. And The Truth Will Set You Free!

Title: Blindness makes the heart grow Fonder  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Ginny612 (hee hee I changed it! :o))  
  
Summary: Draco has a blind, twin cousin named William. William makes a new friend, but what happens when he can see again??  
  
Pairings: G/W (very little) G/D (of course) H/Hr and R/L (both very little)  
  
Date: 9/29/03  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything! I am Queen of the world!! Uh... okay... so I'm really not. I own nothing. Nada. I own William though. But the last name and the looks belong to Draco Malfoy. So I just own the name.   
  
Disclaimer number 2: Actually it was the Patty Duke show, in which she had the twin cousin, not the Donna Reed show.  
  
ENJOY!!!!!  
  
~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP~*~D/G~*~S&G~*~HP  
  
"I love you too, Draco."  
  
  
  
Draco pulled away and stared into the eyes of a just as startled Ginny.   
  
  
  
"Oh my God... I... I..." she grabbed her bathrobe off the floor, stood up quickly, and wrapped it around her body. "I... I just... I'm sorry!" she cried and ran out of the room.   
  
  
  
Draco remained sitting there on the floor trying to understand what was going on. Did she know? Was it a mistake? He sat there for another second before he decided to get up and run after her.   
  
  
  
Ginny ran out of her room, down the stairs, and right out of her tower. She was glad that no one was in the common room, for she didn't have to worry about anyone following her and asking her what was wrong. She knew what was wrong; she screwed up. There was no way that he wouldn't know what was going on. She knew that he was a smart one. 'Great job girl, you got him to say that he loves you and you go ahead and screw it up'. Ginny covered her ears with her hands and continued to cry and run. Before she knew it, she didn't know where she was. "Good going, Ginny, now you're lost," she said out loud.  
  
  
  
"Is that really a bad thing?" said a voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
  
Draco ran after Ginny, following her through hallways that he didn't even know about, and not before too long he realized that he was lost. "Oh great job!" he criticized himself. How was he ever going to find her now? Draco got this really bad feeling in his stomach and knew that his Ginny was in some kind of trouble. He looked around at the different corridors that he could go down and picked one, hoping that he wasn't too late.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back to Ginny...  
  
  
  
Ginny turned around towards him. She sighed and said, "Just leave me alone!" She pushed him away when he got too close to her.   
  
  
  
He grabbed her arm, held her close, and said, "What if I don't want to leave you alone?" He took off his glasses.  
  
  
  
"William!" Ginny screamed.  
  
  
  
"So, you finally recognized me, Sweets! It's about damn time that you did!" He leaned down, kissed her hard, and then suddenly let go of her. "Ah, my sweets, how I've missed you!"   
  
  
  
Ginny was about to say something when he closed his mouth over hers again. William held her way too tight, hurting her. Ginny was scared; she didn't know what to do. She tried to push him away, but she wasn't strong enough, so she did the one thing that she could think to do-she bit his lip as hard as she could.  
  
  
  
William released her and checked out his lip. When he realized that it was bleeding, he got angry. He slapped her hard across the cheek with the back of his hand, and she fell to the ground screaming. "Bitch!" he screamed at her and picked her up. He raised her hands above her head and with one hand was able to pin her to the wall. With his other he did as he pleased. Ginny started crying and did what she could with her feet, but it did nothing to make him get away from her.   
  
  
  
Suddenly, she felt William get dragged off of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
  
Draco's heart was racing. He was running around looking for her, trying to find his Ginny. He was sure that he was going the wrong way when he heard a scream and someone shouting, 'bitch'. He knew that was Ginny and that she was in trouble. He picked up his pace and didn't stop running until he found her. She was pinned up against the wall and her captor was taking advantage of her. Draco didn't even think about what he was doing. He just ran up to the two of them and dragged William off of her.   
  
  
  
He turned him around and saw William relaxed. "Hello, cousin," drawled William.  
  
  
  
"Hi," Draco said angrily and punched him in the nose.  
  
  
  
"Cousin, what the hell are you doing?" William asked as he grabbed a hold of his bleeding nose.  
  
  
  
"One of the things that I should have done on the first day of school." Draco went to punch his cousin again, but William caught it, and with his other hand punched Draco in the eye, sending him back against the other wall.  
  
  
  
"Is that true... Draco?"  
  
  
  
Draco looked at Ginny and saw a disappointed, yet scared face. "Ginny, I..." He walked towards her, but she ran away.   
  
  
  
William made his way towards Draco and said, "Damn, I didn't get to see her reaction."   
  
  
  
Draco grabbed his cousin by the throat and held him against the wall. "You know," he said, "this is feeling all too familiar."  
  
  
  
"Yes, because maybe this is what I did to you last year," William gasped.  
  
  
  
"Ah, yes, but everything's turned around, how weird."   
  
  
  
"Uh... Draco... air..." William pointed to his neck.  
  
  
  
"You don't deserve the chance to breath again. You disgust me, cousin." Draco released William and watched him fall to the ground, trying to regain his breath as fast as he could.  
  
  
  
Draco bent down to the ground and said, "Take slow breaths. This way you won't hyperventilate." And with that, he was gone.   
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
  
  
Ginny was running down the halls, trying to get away from the two Malfoys as fast as possible. She knew that Draco would be coming after her shortly.   
  
  
  
"Ginny!" It was Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Ron stopped her and said, "What are you doing out here with only your bathrobe on?"  
  
  
  
Ginny freed herself from her brother's clutches and said, "I'll tell you later...maybe." And with that, she ran away.   
  
  
  
  
  
Moments after that, Ron, Harry, and Hermione saw someone else running their way. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Ron growled and said, "Malfoy! I should have known!" Draco ran up to them and looked a little terrified since he was outnumbered. "What the bloody hell did you do to my little sister now?"  
  
  
  
"Ah, I'll explain later, Ron!" Draco ran away, but said, "Oh by the way, you have been doing a great job of walking quieter."  
  
  
  
"You slimy little git! I'm going to get you!" Ron was about to run after him, but Harry and Hermione held him back.  
  
  
  
"Let them work this out," Hermione said. "She's a big girl now."  
  
  
  
Ron still fumed with anger.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny kept on running and didn't stop until she was outside. It was pouring rain and she was getting soaked, but she didn't care. She ran right to her rock that was right in front of the pond, sat down on it, and started to cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco continued to follow Ginny and was very surprised that her brother wasn't running after him. He heard the entrance door close and knew she went outside, so naturally he followed. As soon as he got outside, he couldn't see much of anything, let alone see which way she went. He took out his wand and said, "Lumos," and the tip of his wand glowed. "Damn it all, Ginny, where did you go?" He stood still, letting the rain soak him through his clothes. Then an idea popped into his head. He knew she'd be there. It was their Monday and Wednesday night tradition spot. He held his wand out and ran as fast as he could to the pond.  
  
  
  
When he reached his destination, he couldn't find her anywhere. He sat down on the ground and sighed.   
  
  
  
"Why did you come after me?" said a voice.  
  
  
  
Draco jumped up, not expecting to see her after looking for her. He opened his mouth and said, "To explain."  
  
  
  
Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Explain what?"  
  
  
  
Draco walked a little closer and said, "Explain what's going on. This isn't some sick joke that William and I planned during summer vacation. This is something..."  
  
  
  
"I'm not that stupid, Malfoy," she said in a hurt tone and tears.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco said, not fully understanding where that came from.  
  
  
  
"I'm not stupid or naïve, I knew what was going on..." she said in a small timid voice.  
  
  
  
"You knew?" Draco sounded a little hurt and a little upset. "What exactly did you know?"  
  
  
  
"I knew that you weren't William from the beginning. I knew that you could see and slowly I put the pieces together and realized what really happened."  
  
  
  
"And what do you think really happened?"  
  
  
  
"That on the first day of school William took one look at me... and... well...and decided that I apparently wasn't good enough for him." She paused and said, "But as to the reason why you stayed William for so long is beyond me." Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny continued, "It's okay though. I knew that it wouldn't last forever and I know I got what I deserved."  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about? You didn't deserve anything that happened tonight."  
  
  
  
"Oh yes I did!" She started crying harder, "I...I...used William."  
  
  
  
"You what?"  
  
  
  
"I said I used him!" She screamed, looking him in the face.  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Because I..." She tried to keep contact with his eyes, but she couldn't say this to his face. She looked down at her feet and said, "because he was closest thing that I could get to you." She glanced up to try and read the expression on his face, and she saw confusion. She sighed angrily and said, "I liked you, and you weren't going to see me as anything more than a red-headed, poor Weasley. You never noticed me, you never looked my way, and you never even insulted me." She saw the look on his face go from confused to shocked. "If you at least insulted me, you'd be speaking to me and I would have known that you at least knew I existed." Draco could just barely understand her through her crying. She paused and continued with her story. "Then William came along. I knew that I could just walk up to him and talk to him. He could never judge me because he didn't know I was a red-headed Weasley."  
  
  
  
"You... you liked me?" Draco asked.  
  
  
  
Ginny closed her eyes to try to stop her tears from falling. "Yes, I liked you," she said it calmly and sincerely. "And that's why I didn't say anything to you when I found out that it was you. I just hoped that maybe you'd get to know me and maybe learn to like me and if not, I could just enjoy the time that I had with you."  
  
  
  
"But how did you find out?"  
  
  
  
Ginny smiled and let out a small laugh, "That was easy. First of all, you kiss a hell of a lot better then William. You were very oblivious to what was going on. You never called me 'Sweets' like William, you called me 'Ginny' and I liked that a lot better. And the number one way that I knew that you weren't William was you never used your walking cane. I still don't get how no one else knew about it."  
  
  
  
Draco laughed and said, "I knew I forgot something." He paused for a moment and then said seriously, "Then again, maybe they all thought that you were leading me around, I mean... because we were always together."  
  
  
  
"Yeah."   
  
  
  
There was an awkward silence, and then Ginny turned and started to walk away.   
  
  
  
"Wait!" Draco said and grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"  
  
  
  
"Where do you think I'm going?" she asked. All she got from him was a shrug. She sighed and said, "I'm going to the kitchens to eat as much chocolate as I can."  
  
  
  
"But... what about..."  
  
  
  
"Us?" Ginny asked and he nodded his head. "Draco, there is no us. I know you don't really love me. I know that you only said that because you thought that William already said that. I was just stupid enough to think that you actually meant it, that's why I..." She stopped; she didn't want to say it.  
  
  
  
"That's why you said it back. Is it true?" Draco asked. All Ginny could do was nod. "So what, you're just going to leave and go with someone else?"  
  
  
  
Ginny looked up at him and said, "Draco, this isn't some fairy tale where I'm promised a happy ending with some prince in shining armor. This is the real life of a Weasley, and I'll take what I can get." She sniffled and cried.  
  
  
  
Draco walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "But what if someone can promise you that fairy tale ending?"  
  
  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco and said, "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
"I'm saying that I do love you. I, Draco Malfoy, love you, a red-headed, poor Weasley." He smiled down at her. "Your plan worked. I got to know you and I fell in love with you."   
  
  
  
"Really?" she smiled.  
  
  
  
"Actually, no, not really." She frowned and looked away. "I think I loved you from the moment I saw you. I just didn't know it. I started to realize it when while you were going out with William, and that's why I decided to stay 'William'. I couldn't stand it if he hurt you. I did try telling you on several occasions that I wasn't William, but you kept on kissing me." Ginny smiled and slightly blushed. He returned the smiled and continued, "You melted my evilness, Ginny, and under that evilness, I found the greatest thing of all, and that's love. Love for you. So please say you'll forgive me and give us a chance."  
  
  
  
"I love you, Draco, and yes, I'll give us a chance."  
  
  
  
Draco ran his fingers through her wet hair, leaned down, and kissed her.   
  
The End!! :o)  
  
  
  
I can't believe I finally finished it guys! Does everyone knows what this means?! Time for sequel! Yay!!! Okay, actually, there was already a request for me to right an epilogue, maybe one day, but right now I've got my heart set out to write my sequel and hopefully finish my Truth or Dare Story.   
  
THANK YOU WALL:  
  
Kris-Chan - Kris! Hi! Oh my God, did you know that I never registered that Kris-Chan and Kris was you? Well, of course I knew you were Kris-Chan, but when writing my thank you wall I gave you two thank yous! Hee hee! The crazy things that I do! Well, girl thanks for all the reviews you left me and I'm really glad that you enjoyed my story! :o)  
  
Ambrosine - Yeah, just a little excited, huh? Well, I hope you liked the outcome of the story and thank you so much for all the reviews that you left for me along the way! I appreciate them all!! :o)  
  
Mystical Starlight - Yes, Ginny is one smart girl! She knows everything!! Well, I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story and Thank you for the reviews that you left me! I appreciate it! :o)  
  
HeatherWeasley-Lover - Of course she knows its Draco!! :o) Well, I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for the reviews that you left along the way! I appreciate them all! :o)  
  
Kneh13 - Well, I hoped you liked it! Thanks so much for all the reviews that you left for me along the way! Appreciated them all! :o)  
  
Cooperstring - Well, I hope I updated fast enough! :o) Thanks for the reviews that you left for me! I appreciated them all! :o)  
  
Jackie - Ah, girl. You're just so great! I love each and every one of the reviews that you left me! Thanks a lot for all the help along the way! Talk to you soon!!! :o)  
  
Wizzabee - Well, I guess you got your questions answered, huh? Well, I hoped you liked it and thanks a lot for all the reviews! Appreciated them all! :o)  
  
Heartbroken - Thank you so much for that review! I'm glad that you like my story and woo-hoo, you actually liked my preview!! I think you're the first one who didn't state that they thought it was confusing! So, hopefully that meant that you understood it!? Well, that's for the review and I hope you enjoy!! :o)  
  
Ayumi-dono - GRRRRRR!!!! *snarl* I can't believe that you figured it out! The only one! I thought I was doing an extremely good job of making this a huge twist! But you figured it out! How!? What gave it away!? Anyways... thanks so much for all the reviews that you left for me along the way! I really appreciated them all! :o)  
  
Annibug - Thanks so much for the review and well, I guess it was both a slip of the tongue and she knew! ;o) Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed and I hope you continue to enjoy!! Thanks again! :o)  
  
Mariz - Hey there. Thanks for the reviews that you left for me! I appreciated them all! Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed and I hope you continue to enjoy! Thanks again! :o)  
  
Shiggity-shiggity - Ah, Ginny's one smart girl! She knows it all! :o) I'm glad that you have enjoyed my writing. Also, thanks for leaving me the reviews; I appreciated them all! :o)  
  
Tulzy - Ah girl... I've always enjoyed seeing a review from you! You should download AOL so we can talk!!! Cause, see, I was a little confused with this review... why were ya damning me? *Shrugs* whatever... thanks for all the reviews girl! I appreciated them all! :o)  
  
CRAZYGIRL - I usually reread all reviews when writing my thank you wall, but I'm not even gonna try with yours. First of all, you already got an award! You can't get another one for the same category! Sheesh! Thanks girl for all the crazy reviews! I cherished them all basically because they were totally weird. I give you full marks for doing that... and for that I will never ever forget ya! :o)   
  
Champagne - OH MY GOD! Here! Are ya happy!? It's finally up! All I ever got from you was... "Did ya upload yet?" and "You sux" and endless of other things... well, I think that I should actually be thanking ya for annoying the hell out of me and making me write fast just to quiet you down... wow, this is a mean thank you. But you know I luv ya girl!! Thanks for it all girl!!! I appreciate EVERYTHING! :o)  
  
Fire-Sprite16 - I don't really know what a harpy is and at this moment I don't want to move and look it up because I really am too lazy right now! But I take it isn't anything to nice! ;o) Well, that's okay, it was a huge cliffy! Though, it's over now! :o) And I'm sorry for almost giving you a heart attack! I'll try to refrain from doing that in the future! By the way, thanks for all the reviews that you left for me along the way! I appreciated them all! :o)  
  
HP-Freak 8 - Hi again! I'm glad that you enjoy the story and I hope you continue to enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciated them all! :o)  
  
Furnikle - *sighs* I gotta stop leaving you guys with such big cliffy's. I get called a Harpy (not from you) a saucy baggage, which I have NO clue what it means, and an Arse! Sheesh! :o) Anyways... you too, you knew! I gotta work on keeping these twists a little more of a secret! Anyways, thanks so much for leaving me all the reviews along the way, I appreciated them all! :o)  
  
Elenya - Hello! Thank you so much for the review and I'm glad that you liked it! I hope you continue to enjoy in the future! Thanks so much for all the reviews that you left for me! I enjoyed it all! :o)  
  
AND BECKY - THANKS SOOOO MUCH for all the betaing! I appreciated it sooooo much! Thanks again girl!! :o) 


End file.
